Some old feelings are hard to change
by ragingspeed
Summary: Sakura gets seduced by sasuke ends up cheating on her husband Naruto Contains strong lemons do not read if you don't like that. Contains Incest as well. Leave a review and any ideas for more stories
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Past Feelings Rekindled

The sound of merriment and shouting came from the local barbeque salon that existed in the Ninja Village of Konoha. Among them was Naruto Uzumaki, who sat laughing at a joke Shikamaru Nara made, sitting next to him as the grill sizzled some meat was his wife Sakura Haruno. Both had matured, Naruto now a tall, strong man, he was a valuable asset to the whole of the village. Sakura had also become strong while she wasn't as tall as Naruto she had finally achieved a bust, and had grown her hair slightly, her face was a flawless beauty and her attitude had calmed over the years. She watched her husband with a small smile on his face. _'What a goofball,'_ she thought. But she couldn't deny, that was among his greater charms.

It was then that the merriment died down and footsteps could be heard. Naruto and the other's turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there. Since his return Sasuke had been treated with respect and suspicion, by all… though only one person treated him with respect. "Hey Sasuke mind joining us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure if nobody else minds," He said coolly. Sasuke was also tall a few inches short of Naruto but still tall, his hair had grown trailing down to his shoulders, making him look somewhat like Madara. The other glared but didn't say anything, he then sat down on an empty seat. "Hey Sakura," He said casually but she could give him a scowl. As he got his plate he reached for some meat and plucked it off. "I see some of us still have hard feelings," He said calmly.

"it's kinda hard to not see why." Kiba said who leaned in, "You tried to destroy our village, kill me, kill Naruto, kill all of us! And you expect us to turn the other cheek? Naruto might be a trusting idiot but we aren't!" He said.

"Very well, you can leave if you want," Sasuke said calm as ever Naruto sat forward.

"Come on guys, what's past is past, we shouldn't care about what already happened but what will happen." He said, Sakura reached for his ear and pulled on it in annoyance. "Ow, ow, ow!" He groaned.

"Idiot aside, you can stay… but take care in what you do," She said closing her eyes to avoid looking at Sasuke.

"Very well," Sasuke said now grabbing some grilled vegetables and beginning to eat. The rest of the event was a subdued one everybody mainly ate while Naruto tried to strike up some conversations but failing to do so.

"Well I think I'll take off," Kiba said and he jumped out from his seat. The other's followed shortly afterward till it was only Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Let's go as well," Sakura said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"There's nothing else to do," She said.

"What? Course there is! Hey Sasuke!" He said, "How's everything going?" He quested.

"As well as what happened here, People seem to avoid me but again I understand I did say I was going to crush the Leaf. It's no surprise nobody trusts me in all honesty." He said.

"Well I do." And Sakura tugged at his ear again.

"Of course you do, you're the fool," Sasuke said and Sakura glared at him.

"Says the one who tried to get revenge only to fail twice," Sasuke turned his gaze to her, his eyes staring at her coolly.

"Sakura… you tried to kill me once… but you failed… tell me why? Last I remember you had a thing for me." He said.

"To stop you from destroying everything I loved," She replied testily.

"I see… but… you loved me didn't you?" He countered, she flushed.

'_I wish I could kill him!'_ she thought sourly, Sasuke then stood up.

"Well I'll be going, I'll pay for myself," He said and he walked to the front. Sakura watched him silently.

"Geeze you keep scowling and you'll get wrinkles." Naruto commented.

"How can you trust him after he tried to destroy everything we hold dear." Naruto sighed.

"Because he's my friend," Naruto said, Sakura groaned and she stood up. "Hey Sakura I can't pay the whole bill you know," He said nervously.

"Oh shut up," she snarled and she stomped away.

Sakura walked down the street in frustration, while she did love Naruto she would often be frustrated with his naïve attitude and belief's. "Hey," A hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around knocking the hand off and facing the owner, Sasuke.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"To talk," He said, "Is that a problem?" she looked around the street was mainly deserted every now and then a person or couple walked up "Well?" was all he said.

"No…" She relented, and returned to walking.

"So how's Naruto?" He asked, "I'm surprised he's still not moping over the fact he's not Hokage." Sasuke said.

"He grew up," Sakura replied.

"I guess that explains why you're over me too right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said adamantly.

"You sure?" He walked ahead and turned to face her, she looked at his face and she instantly looked away.

"Y-Yes," She said.

"Ok then, well you wouldn't mind if I asked you over for dinner tomorrow then right?" He asked.

"I-I… well…" She began to stutter as her heart began to betray her mind. "I… Could but," she began.

"Good I'll see you at 4 meet me… in the old training grounds," Sasuke forced in, "And it's non-formal so wear whatever you like." He said.

"What wait I-," But Sasuke was gone, and Sakura tood there hand raised up.

'_Oh dammit, how could I still have feelings for him.'_ She mentally cursed._ 'I thought I was over that jerk,'_ she groaned. She began walking home.

**Naruto and Sakura's Home**

Sakura walked through the door and kicked off her sandals. She saw Naruto's and walked in to see him laying on the couch gazing at the wall gently twirling a shuriken, he looked up when she stepped in. "Hey!" He said, "you really need to cool off about Sasuke I'm broke because I had to pay for everything," Naruto said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you cuoldn't… I'll give you some money for tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it I got a mission tomorrow so I'll get it back that way," Naruto said, Sakura who had been walking to the kitchen, paused and turned to Naruto.

"T-Tomorrow? When did you-"

"Kakashi our current Hokage gave it to me while you were… out walking I guess," Naruto said.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked now walking up to him.

"A day maybe two," He said, "So you might want to stay at Ino or Hinata's." Naruto said, he stood up and met her. "I'll be back as soon as I can alright?" He reassured.

"I… Alright," She caved, "Just… try to come home alive ok?" She asked, and she grabbed his hands. "I love you." She said, and she kissed him, he returned the gesture.

"I love you," He replied when they broke. "Good night," he said, and he went upstairs to the bedroom while Sakura stood there watching him.

'_I just hope that I still love you when you come back.'_ She thought somberly.

Sakura arrived at the place she was supposed to have dinner with Sasuke. She was prompt and arrived a few minutes before the allotted time- she had manners, even for Sasuke. She felt herself shiver, and it slithered down her spine as she tried to decide if it was a feeling of hate or… mixed feelings. Had Sasuke known that Naruto would be out of town? No. That was ridiculous. For that to be true, Sasuke must have come up with an elaborate plan…

_Or. _Sakura thought, both fondly and bitterly, _Naruto probably told him every minute detail of our schedule._

Naruto liked Sasuke, for whatever moronic reason, and Sakura rubbed her forehead, absentmindedly tugging on a lock of her soft pink hair. For just a moment, she wished she had bangs- her old way of shielding herself from others. But that was nonsense. She was a strong woman, and she wasn't going to let this man intimidate her.

Sasuke tossed his jet black hair out of his face and gave a smile, though it was tailored to be polite and fairly dull- anything more emotional would have sent her off on an irrational rage, and he had not the patience to parry blows with her today. He wanted something much deeper, something a bit shameful he supposed, but he wanted it nonetheless.

He stepped aside, and Sakura paused for a long beat before shuffling inside, blinking at the interior. The table was set, fairly traditional, but that hadn't thrown her off in the slightest. Her attention was focused solely on the faintly romantic atmosphere. The sliding doors opened to reveal a beautiful garden, the cherry blossoms sometimes drifting onto the floor as the wind carried them through the doors. As such, the hardwood floor was littered with beautiful, silky petals of pink.

She allowed herself to admire the flowers for only a half second, and as she whirled around to ask him where to sit, he was leading her to the table- smart enough not to touch her… yet. He poured some sake for her, knowing that she would drink it not just for the taste, but to prove to him that she wouldn't be thrown by the alcohol. Hopefully, Sasuke could encourage this drinking without being too obvious. As she closed her eyes and downed the sake, his eyes drifted down her pale neck and onto the soft kimono she wore. It was warm outside, and as such the material she wore was fairly thin.

They ate in silence for a while, and he refilled Sakura's glass several times, noticing that she liked the expensive sake that he had purchased for her. "Is it good?"

"Yes, thank you." Sakura said stiffly, clenching her jaw a little. She wasn't quite comfortable with him, and she hoped she wouldn't get used to his smooth way of talking. Making small conversation after what he had done seemed… almost like she too was betraying her community and the people she loved. She chewed her food thoughtfully, tactfully avoiding his eyes. A silence coated the air, awkward for Sakura. Sasuke was unaffected, and he kept asking meaningless questions to distract her from noticing that she was drinking an awful lot of alcohol.

"How has everyone been?"

"Fine, mostly."

"Mostly?" He prodded.

"Yes." She wouldn't elaborate, either because she didn't trust him or because she was too busy eating her food. It was good, Sakura acknowledged grudgingly, as if giving him credit for anything made her a bad person.

"Why Naruto?" He suddenly asked, waiting until her pale green eyes were appropriately fuzzy.

Her eyebrows crinkled together in adorable confusion, and her lips parted slightly as she tried to figure out her answer. She was thrown by the question, and the alcohol wasn't helping. "Let me rephrase that, Sakura…" He reached across the tiny table and played with a strand of her hair with his strong fingers. "...why did you pick him…" Sasuke brought the hair to his lips, and Sakura leaned forward a little when he tugged gently. "...over me?" He focused his dark eyes on her, unintentionally hypnotizing the drunken young woman. He had meant to charm her and, he saw a moment later, he was being rewarded.

He peeked down at her shirt and refrained from smiling at the beautiful sight of her nipples poking at the thin fabric. Sakura pulled her head back, but the blush on her face told Sasuke that not only was Sakura in the mood, she still liked him enough to be embarrassed. "You betrayed-"

"Is that it? I thought you'd like a forbidden romance." Sasuke said mildly, weaving her hair through his fingers. She shifted, her hands on her knees, eyes wide and beseeching as she looked at him with innocence mixed with raw desire. The good Sakura was still there, but it was growing hard to battle him when her senses were so dulled and unresponsive to her commands. Alcohol had always loosened her lips and her mind.

"You never…" Sakura looked away, closing her eyes. The pink was a light color, dusted across her pale skin, and it matched her hair- to Sasuke's delight. "...you ask odd questions. Too bold, almost."

"You're right. Don't dwell on it, for now. Here." He refilled the sake again and looked at Sakura, as if daring her to say no.

In response her face hardened a little in determination, and she downed the glass fairly quickly, the neckline of the kimono falling down a bit as she moved. He could see the tops of Sakura's rounded breasts, and he found himself growing impatient. He remained still, however, and stared at her intently. "Do you still hold a flame for me, Sakura?" His voice got progressively softer, and the way he said her name made a hot wetness spread between Sakura's legs. She had enough sense to be disgusted with herself, and she desperately looked for a distraction, making her look even more dazed. Her foot absentmindedly went to his under the table, and he responded with a little nudge. Sakura giggle a little, fairly buzzed, and played around with him under the table.

Sakura perked up, however, as lulling music danced into the room. It was faint- obviously not too near them- but it was lovely, thought Sakura. She rose, a little wobbly, and stepped across the floor in her bare feet, her pink hair waving like a banner in the wind. The trees rustled, seeming to move in perfect time with the rhythm.

To Sasuke, her silence was almost as good as an answer- she hadn't outright said no. It was hard for Sakura to lie when drunk, and he was glad that she hadn't, at least, shown any outright hate in that state. He came up behind her, strong arms embracing her small waist as she swayed like a flame affected by a slight breeze.

"You can't keep your hands off of me." Sakura complained, though the approval in her voice wasn't hidden very well. Revulsion was there, too, adding an odd contrast to the positive emotion. "Besides…" She moved her hips against him for the briefest second, causing Sasuke's breath to hitch in surprise, but she had only done that to shift away from him. She moved her hips and shoulders, eyes closed as she felt the music rather than heard it. "You would only ever want me because I'm his."

"That's not true." Sasuke responded automatically. He watched as Sakura opened her eyes and stared at him. It was obvious that she knew he was telling the truth, and her face brightened substantially at this.

"You're still a bad liar." She shook her head dismissively, using her remaining concentration to listen only to the music. She stepped down the stairs, into the garden, and allowed the crisp wind to help bring some soberness back into her. Sakura looked up at the pure, pale blue sky that was dotted with puffs of white. It was almost shameful that Sasuke was the one who had this lovely view of the innocent flowers and the perfect sky, but then, Sakura knew that nothing in life was fair- you had to make your own fate sometimes.

She dipped her bare foot into the pond, where koi wiggled from side to side and skimmed the rock bottom. Sakura smiled, admiring the black and white ones- yin ang yang. How completely inappropriate for Sasuke. "You know, the fish are better balanced than you are." She commented without looking at him, voice slurred.

"You're probably right. I haven't found someone to balance me out yet." He remarked offhandedly, leaning on the doorframe.

The movements of her body became a little more provocative in his eyes, though she wasn't too aware of the change, simply because as he watched her she seemed to bloom like a rare flower. He had paid the restaurant staff to leave so that he could have a private meal- they hadn't seen Sakura- and the gardens hid the secluded building well from any peeping eyes. He had picked this place with that in mind- he could do nearly anything here, and it wouldn't reach anyone unless he wanted it to.

Sakura hummed along to the music, her breathing becoming a bit shorter. "It's hot." She noted with a sideways glance at Sasuke, a smile tugging at her lips. "I love the weather, but… it's very stifling." Sasuke hid his anticipation, but truth be told he couldn't wait to see what the alcohol made this little minx do.

Sakura had meant what she said- it was growing hotter by the hour, and the only way to cool down a bit was to take off her kimono. But even in this drunken state, she had a bit of class left- she glanced at Sasuke warily and looked into the pond blankly. She lifted her skirt a bit and put both feet in, giggling a bit as the koi nibbled on her feet in greeting.

He didn't need her to take off her clothes- not yet. He made his way to her, as silent as ever, and smoothed his hands over the material that rested flat on her hips. "S-sasuke!" She exclaimed, and to his delight she sounded just like a blushing teenage girl being surprised by the most popular boy in school. He was holding her from behind, and she refused stubbornly to turn around.

"Yes?" He grinned, bringing her body to his. She let out a little whimper, and her body started to relax even more. She wasn't putting up a fight anytime soon- this beauty was in his hands now, and he would certainly make the most of it.

Sasuke pushed Sakura's hair to one side so that he could kiss her neck. It was a simple gesture, but still Sakura made a small noise of surprise and leaned back into him, inviting his advances. She realized what was happening, however, and tried to step away. "No, stop touching me. I'm not yours, I'm Naruto's, and-"

Her resistance wasn't going to deter him- he knew she wanted this, too, however secretly. He bit her neck lovingly to distract her from where his hands were going. He was stronger than her, and though she struggled a bit, he held her in place.

His right hand slithered into the left side of her kimono, and he was ecstatic to find that her breasts- which had grown nicely while he was gone- were even bigger in his hands. He roughly grabbed her breast, and for a second she pulled away in shock. Her arms went to cover herself. She blinked, now facing Sasuke. But still, she was confused- thanks to the sake- and didn't say anything but, "I should leave now." She wouldn't tell anyone- it was partially her fault, for choosing to eat alone with him- and her pride wouldn't let her anyways.

Sasuke didn't apologize- it was clear from the way her eyes were shining that she had enjoyed it, on whatever perverted level in her mind. He gave her a three second head start, watching her climb onto the porch with a dignified tilt of her head. He reached her in three strides and now kissed her on the lips, using his tongue to taste along the inside of her mouth. She moaned into his own mouth, and he felt a mutual chill run through their connected bodies. Sakura leaned upwards into him, a bit more obedient, rubbing her hard nipples against his now-bare chest as she tried to get closer to him. He had managed to strip himself of his shirt when she had tried to reach the door, and so he was now half naked, and she didn't seem to mind the sight of his muscled chest.

The music was still playing. Sakura pulled away from his lips and closed her eyes, listening. "It's…" Her hands went to his shoulders, and Sasuke automatically put his hands on her hips. She looked up at him in silent surprise. He moved from side to side with his feet still firmly planted, looking down at her with a softer expression. Sakura closed her eyes. It wouldn't hurt to dance with him. She would leave as soon as this was done. After a few minutes, Sakura sighed and leaned against his chest tiredly, her hands falling from his shoulders to his chest. "...I wish you weren't always such a-"

"You're the same Sakura." Sasuke murmured, to which Sakura had no reply. He rested his head on hers and allowed his hands to move to her back, pulling her closer. Sakura listened to his slow and melodic heartbeat, and it was almost like a lullaby to her. She smiled goofily, glad he couldn't see it, as she was hardly one for sentiment.

Sasuke could see she was falling. He just had to take it slowly, and not assault her like he had before. "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking up. "About… it's just hard to resist you." His voice lowered in pitch and obtained a husky tone that made Sakura look up, though she could only see his chin.

"...I don't believe you."

"Then why aren't you running away?" He looked down again, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he used his fingers to tilt Sakura's head up to his. She pulled back the slightest bit, but said nothing for a moment.

Sakura started talking but stopped, taking a large breath and starting over. "...because I want to believe you."

The answer, which he never would have heard if not for the sake that was bringing these thoughts to the surface, was so innocent that he wasn't sure how to take it. He led Sakura back inside to their table and poured them both a refreshing glass of- you guessed it- sake. She drank hers thankfully, hoping it might cool her down in such hot weather. She was giggling after another drink or two, batting her eyelashes a bit too much at him. "I should take you to my home until I feel that you're competent enough to take care of yourself." Sasuke said, watching as she stood up and almost fell. He basically carried her to his house, and Sakura found that she had a sort of humming inside of her, an anticipation. She frowned guiltily, and focused instead on Sasuke's shirt, until he set her down on the floor of his sparsely furnished home.

"...could I have a goodbye kiss?" He breathed, his breath musky as Sakura stopped talking to answer.

With his help she got up, and leaned into him. She would feel guilty afterwards, but it was just a kiss.

So Sakura thought. Sasuke grabbed her hips again and moved them slowly, seductively. So slowly, in fact, that it wasn't much of a change, and Sakura wasn't alarmed as she was before. Within seconds, though, he was backing her up until she reached the wall. With a surprised mewl from Sakura, he took her ass in both hands and groped her thoroughly, his hands squeezing her harder as her noises got louder. Her voice, always so restrained, was now loud and uncensored. She tried to say something, tried to ease the guilt that was bubbling up weakly in her, but it was so hard to get the words out when she was so tempted.

The erotic noises Sakura made fueled him further, and he allowed his hand to wander up into her kimono, petting her lower thigh at first. Even this made her back arch and her breath shorten, and when he reached her upper thigh she was panting.

He could feel the warmth radiating from her and spread her legs a little so that he could massage her inner thigh teasingly. Her heat was so intense that Sasuke couldn't help but be curious. He felt around on her hip for her underwear, but after a few grabs he realized that she hadn't worn any. He smiled in smug satisfaction. "You didn't wear underwear? What were you thinking, making it so easy for me to take you?" He growled roughly, and Sakura surprised him by kissing him feverishly in response, sucking on his lower lip with a raw sort of lust.

It was as if she needed him, and that made his erection harden. If he was going to use this as blackmail- he might, though he hadn't decided yet- it would all the more mortifying for her if she saw that she was all over him. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sasuke had set up a camera already- it was grainy, as cameras were still relatively new, and even then he had brought one from his travels, thus no one knew much of how they worked yet. But as they came in, he had casually turned it on- she hadn't even noticed, with the drunken stupor and whatnot.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Sakura even lifted her hips to his hand, begging him with her movements and her panting, parted lips as she stared up at him. Her eyes were wide and lustful- how could he say no to that face? He smiled and without warning felt the sticky spot between her legs- she was dripping by now, to his pure delight. Sakura let out a soft scream of pleasure, even from this small touch, and bucked her hips. Sasuke grinned, pausing. This would be very rewarding…

Sakura's face was flushed light pink as she felt Sasuke touch her clit experimentally. But just as suddenly, he pulled his fingers away and lifted her up. He carried her across the room very speedily- he needed this so badly- and threw her on the Sofa. He got above her, using his own lips to open Sakura's- not that she was resisting.

She did have that tiny bit of guilt, but that made it all the more arousing. She loathed herself for it, but could not convince her body to dislike the attention. When he pulled away for a breath, Sakura managed to blurt out, "No, stop. I love Naruto!" She tried and failed to make her voice strong, as it was shaking from her excitement.

"You won't when I'm through with you." He said huskily, his fingers tracing the outline of her lips. He smiled as he watched Sakura's blush deepen. Her eyes were trying to show hate, and it was indeed there, but topping that was a look of pure willingness- as if the two were battling each other, making her both compliant and venomous. He didn't care that she was using her strength against him, as it made it all the more exciting to force himself on her. Besides, her strength was greatly weakened by the fact that her body was disobeying any command that didn't have to do with being sexual with Sasuke. Her body wanted it, and he knew somehow she wanted it too, but her damn pride was too big to let her tell him.

He jumped a little in surprise when Sakura, her wrists held over her head with one of Sasuke's hands, bit his finger lightly and sucked on it, her body gyrating subtly under him. He didn't let himself grin- she seemed to hesitate when he showed that he was loving it- but he did let his hand move from her lips to her shirt, where his hand slithered up to her breasts. "No!" She cried out, predicting what would happen next. "Mmph." She hissed as he worked at her rock hard nipple. Her wetness was only growing, much to her discomfort and joy.

With a few expert movements, Sasuke had her kimono open just enough to show him one of her large breasts. She tried to put her arched back against the couch, so that her body was farther away from him, but her needy panting told him what was really going on inside of her head. He sat up for a minute, staring at the beautiful woman under him. A slight sheen of sweat was on her, both from bits of fear and surges of erotic pleasure, and her chest rose up and down exaggeratedly as her breath got shorter with every little touch Sasuke made. For a moment, as he looked at her face, he seemed to see a helplessness there- she was falling prey to her own lust, and that made it all the more worthwhile to be fucking the most wonderful woman he'd ever met.

He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, biting down hard to make Sakura react. And react she did- she couldn't help but let out a raspy cry, though it was muffled as she bit her lip to try to hold it in. Her back arched involuntarily, so that more of her was offered to him. He kimono was slipping slowly towards her sides, and the other breast soon came into view as Sakura half struggled, half grinded against Sasuke.

His arm went around her waist, the skin soft and vulnerable. He pressed himself against her body and swirled his tongue around her nipple, being none too gentle. Sakura kept the noises in her throat, but occasionally a tiny mew or two would escape her mouth. Sasuke bit the plentiful skin of her breasts, tasting her skin. It was a taste of both the sweet and the musky, and he liked it so much that he spent a little too much time on her breasts- more than his body wanted. His erection hardened, as if impatient, and he felt against his chest a wetness. He realized that his chest was pressed against Sakura's hips, and the wetness was starting to seep through. With that, he drew back and let his hand trail down to Sakura's hips. His evil smile made Sakura moan and, before she could stop it, her hips rose against his in a pleading manner.

"...I think I'd like to see your bedroom, Sakura." He said in a low tone, making Sakura shut her eyes so that he would not see the obvious pleasure and lust there. Her hate for herself was constant, but then again, it fueled that lust- it was a passionate emotion, after all. She once again let out a "no", backed by a bit more force, and Sasuke cocked his head.

He took her by one wrist and put her small hand on his bare chest. He slid it downwards,and Sakura had to open her eyes to watch when she felt the waistband of his pants. He plunged her hand into them, and her fingers brushed against his throbbing erection. "Oh… so you don't want this inside you?"

Sakura gasped loudly, and didn't even think to be embarrassed. He felt so… thick. Naruto was tiny, perhaps three inches, and though Sakura didn't like to admit it either subconsciously or consciously, her satisfaction with their sex wasn't very strong. Sasuke saw her face change and chuckled cockily, pulling her hand out of his pants in a flash. "...you'd love a taste of that, wouldn't you?" Her eyes went to his, but Sakura was too aroused to try to look angry at the moment.

"Judging by your flattering reaction, Naruto must be… well. Not nearly long enough for you." He raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to actually havea _real man_ fuck you? With something so large..." Sasuke let his voice trail off. He spoke in a smooth voice that was edged with lust, and as he stared down at her he saw her face once again shift. Sakura looked so… hungry. So very hungry.

"Aren't you glad I chose you?" He lowered his face so that his was inches away from Sakura's. "I think now I'm going to find the bed and fuck you so hard that you'll have to love me. You're going to become addicted to me- I'm going to give you a heat Naruto can't even come close to."

Sakura was lifted up, her kimono falling up her shoulders. Before she could help herself, her hands went onto his neck, squeezing his skin, and her tongue went to his neck. Sasuke shivered in both amusement and shock. He couldn't believe how well it was working. Then again, how could Sakura resist it? He found the bedroom and threw her down on the bed, where she once again had the sense to look enraged. "No. It's gone far enough. Naruto would be heartbro-" She stopped, eyes widening. Sasuke was curious to hear what she was going to say, as it looked as if she had had a revelation of some sort. "That's why you're going to… you just want to break Naruto." Her eyes narrowed into slits.

Sasuke took in the gorgeous sight: her kimono skirt splayed around her, so that most of her legs were visible- even the wetness that had spread down to her inner thighs, her hands gripping the silk sheets for support, as if she might lose her restraint without holding onto something. Her hair was adorably tousled, her green eyes glowing and sparkling, the pale skin of her breasts marked with his love bites. "No." He unwillingly dragged his eyes up to her face, looking at her lips when he talked. "I want to fuck you because I'd love to hear what noises that pretty little mouth can make."

Sakura blushed and tried to shift away from him, but Sasuke simply crawled onto the bed towards her. He wasn't finished. "Just admit it… you'll be so happy that you'll forget that you even know a man named Naruto. You don't believe me?" It wasn't as if Sakura was looking skeptical, but Sasuke wanted an excuse to keep talking. She could object to him all she wanted, but he'd love to see her reaction to what he had to say next. "Just think of my nine inches going inside of your wet pussy." Sakura's mouth fell open. Sasuke grinned and pounced on Sakura, slipping off his pants. He had boxers on, whereas Sakura was naked under that kimono. He knew that Naruto's bed would be ruined after the mess he made with Sakura, but he didn't care much.

Sakura was stunned- nine inches? Seriously? God, opposed to Naruto's three inch soft member, this was much more appealing. Sakura stopped her thoughts and shook her head, trying to get her admiration to fade. It was hard, though, when Sasuke held her down like this, asserting his dominance. She loved to be dominated like this, but she still needed to say no. "Stop it! How can you do this? You don't love-" She let out a shocked yell as she felt Sasuke's naked hips rubbing against hers, or, more specifically, his shaft. He had said nine inches, but as Sasuke moved, Sakura felt as though he must be much larger when he was hard. "No… please…" She whimpered, her head moving to one side so that all she could see was the sheets and the bare wall. That gave her even more concentration, to her delight and her horror, and she could feel the tip of him hovering over her entrance.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, trying to push him away. She finally looked back at him, but as she did, Sasuke put part of his erection into Sakura. He slid in easily, though, and though he had intended to give her only a few inches, nearly half of him went in- thanks to Sakura's wetness. Her eyes connected with his in the exact moment he shoved himself into her, and her mouth opened widely and choked noises escaped. Her back arched painfully, and her face was soon taken over with an expression of rapture. Naruto's small penis looking unattractive and useless next to this unmatchable white hot pleasure that Sasuke was able to give her. And he wasn't even all the way in- he wasn't even thrusting yet. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to fall apart. She couldn't give him any satisfaction.

Sasuke was satisfied with her reaction, however, especially when he felt her walls tighten around him like a vise. "You're so eager…" He said in such a way that he felt Sakura become wetter at the sound. He refrained from moaning- seeing her beneath him was just too wonderful, and combined with her dripping juices and the noises that she made in her throat and the fact that she obviously hated herself for absolutely loving this, his member swelled even larger, making Sakura cry out and grip Sasuke's neck. He closed his eyes and curled his back as he lowered his face to hers- he didn't want to slam into her _just _yet… he liked to tease her as well. Her reactions were erotically adorable to him. Sasuke bit her ear, just for the excuse of listening to her stuttering breath. "Tell me you want it… or I'll pull out…" He whispered roughly, raising his hips the tiniest bit.

"No!" Sakura hissed out, though Sasuke was unsure if she was saying no to his request or telling him not to move his erection out of her. "This is… this is… Mmph…" She inhaled sharply as Sasuke moved just a little bit, but it brought her waves of pleasure as she felt his cock move inside of her. No. She hated herself for wanting him, for hoping that he would ram himself inside of her so that he was all the way in… she stopped her thoughts before she did anything stupid. "It's just l-like rape. I don't want-"

"You don't want this?" He nuzzled her jaw with his nose, allowing himself a quiet laugh. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "That's not what I think." His hand slid down to her kimono, and he untied it masterfully and tossed it aside, well out of reach. "I think you'd love to have me do this to you every night-"

"No!" Sakura insisted, but her voice was strained and full of heated pleasure.

"And if you ask nicely for me to come back after this, I just might." He growled, making Sakura's arms tighten around his neck.

"Please…" She panted. "Don't… don't…"

"It's okay. I'm not leaving you." Sasuke said almost evilly. He was enjoying himself a bit too much, Sakura thought bitterly. Her mind was horribly clouded with her body's need to have him do whatever he wanted with her. Her hatred towards him only added to the fog- she was married to Naruto! She loved Naruto! Her grip on Sasuke's neck weakened as she thought about that. But… did she still love Naruto? In this moment, she-

But no, right now she was too influenced by Sasuke's power over her. She loved Naruto- Sakura had to repeat it to herself to believe it. But then again, she loved how this felt… and hated herself for it, so much in fact that she gathered the strength to speak again. "Get out!" She said menacingly, finally able to say something coherent.

In response Sasuke pushed himself up and off of her, though he was still partially inside her. Sasuke waited until Sakura looked up, and when she did she gasped yet again at the sight of him. He was enormous, Sakura moaned in her mind, and he was surely longer than nine inches when he was so hard- at least, it felt and looked like it, but she couldn't judge length too well after being with Naruto- everything looked huge. But this… Sakura admired this with unblinking eyes, drinking in the sight of him. She found herself wondering what he tasted like. She mentally slapped herself for that, but the lust kept coming back, stronger with every wave. Sasuke sat on his knees, looking down at her with a smirk that told her he knew everything she was thinking. She stubbornly moved her eyes to his chest, but then as they drifted down again, she felt a surge of shock. She looked down at herself, to where Sasuke was penetrating her, and she saw- and now felt- that she was so wet that she was dripping onto the sheets. She could tell how much of him had been in her- not much- because as he pulled out a little she saw that his huge cock was coated in her juices.

She opened her mouth, as if to say no, as he looked at her. Before she could say a thing, he was on all fours on top of her. He moved his hips forwards, allowing his shaft to burrow deeper inside of her. Just like he had hoped and predicted, Sakura's wet pussy ate him up eagerly. Sakura screamed, her arms above her head, and she was now too dazed by this sensation to again resist and tell him no. Her hips moved upwards towards his greedily, and Sasuke decided to take pity on her. In response, he thrusted himself into Sakura, each time getting a little deeper, until he was in her to the hilt.

Sakura couldn't help but whimper and mewl and shout, as with every thrust he was reaching into her in ways she hadn't thought were possible. Her hips bucked uncontrollably in response to every movement he made, and as he reached her deepest point she let out an unsubtle scream. Good thing that Naruto and Sakura didn't have neighbors.

Enjoying this immensely both mentally and physically, Sasuke pounded into her with a strength that was unmatched by any man, and he watched with lusty eyes as her large breasts bounced with every thrust. Sakura's head fell back as her back arched further, increasing the pleasure, and her mouth was open so much that it hurt. Noises escaped her every now and then, but as it was at the moment she was struck speechless by the heat that was infecting every part of her. She rolled her neck, crazed with lust, wanting more and more.

He pulled out slowly, and Sakura looked up to see why, but before she could see anything Sasuke slammed back down into her again, hitting a sweet spot. Sakura screamed, and Sasuke's eyes held hers as he looked down to watch her face. His eyes never left hers as he moved his hips in slow, deliberate circles, just barely brushing against her sweet spot. Sakura tried to put on an irritated face, but all that Sasuke saw was her beautiful face changing into an expression of intense desire, of want.

Sasuke leaned himself down, their bodies melting together, and picked up his pace. He continued to fuck her unforgivingly as he kissed her, her sweet breath filling his mouth as she moaned into him. He felt every quiver of her body, and he had to say that this was driving him mad, too, so much so that he couldn't stay in this position. He wanted to attack her from a fresh one.

Sasuke pulled out of her abruptly, and Sakura lay panting with a look of utter confusion. She felt herself throbbing, but even though she was slick and wet, Sasuke had pulled out and left the business unfinished. She found that her desire for more trumped her revulsion for herself, though it was slowly trickling back into her mind.

Without warning, Sasuke flipped her body around so that her front was in the fluffy sheets. The bed under her, where Sasuke had made love to her in ways she couldn't forget, was soaked with her arousal. She felt Sasuke suddenly grip her hips, and he pulled that part of her up, until his shaft was brushing against Sakura's ass. "No, don't, Sasuke, you have to stop." She panted out, even though her hands were gripping the sheets in anticipation.

He ignored her request- she didn't really mean that, anyways- and got into the ideal position. He looked down at her, admiring the sight of her ass in the air and her upper half pressed into the soft bed. Her head was to the side, and he watched as she dazedly bit the pillow her head was under. Even though she insisted that he stop, Sasuke watched Sakura as she readied herself- anticipated, even- the moment he would enter her.

It was so erotic, to him, that he was unable to stop himself. He plunged his shaft into her vagina from behind, and she couldn't help but yelp as he did so. Naruto had never done anything other than the usual sex position, and so this was completely new- and she didn't mind at all. Actually, Sakura did mind, but her body was telling her mind to shut up. She still hated herself immensely, but that hate added to her fuel. "Oh, no, stop it…" She said breathily, though to Sasuke it sounded more like a dirty way to encourage him.

"I'll stop if you pleasure _me_." He said, his hands groping her from behind as he moved his hips around so that he was slowly moving inside of her. She gasped and bit the pillow, the noises muffled.

"You're… the one… getting the pleasure…" She panted out stubbornly.

"Am I?" Sasuke thrusted deeply, his shaft sliding down into her. She screamed in utter bliss, and Sasuke waited for her to realize that he was right.

And then, after she had settled down from that, she realized that words were falling out of her open mouth without her control. "Oh… Sasuke…" She sighed scratchily, moving her own hips so that her ass was even higher and her breasts rubbed against the sheets.

What the hell was she doing?! Sakura bit her tongue in an effort not to say anymore, but Sasuke was horribly still now- he wasn't going to continue if she didn't say anything. He probably knew that her desire for him was going to outweigh her own hatred… and after barely a minute, he was proven right. Sakura pressed herself down into the sheets, her head laid to the side so that she could look back at him with her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered, and her eyes were a dangerous combination of seduction and hate. Sasuke froze even further, pleased with the transformation.

His little minx, as he now thought of her in his mind, continued to use her hips. She swung them backwards sultrily, and Sasuke found himself stifling a moan of his own. "Please…" Sakura gasped, making him look at her. Her fingers were gripping the sheets weakly, and her mouth was hanging open as she panted at him, looking for all the world like an adorable, helpless beauty. "Please…" She blinked at him, unable to stop herself. It was ridiculous that her mind was screaming at her to stop, and still even though she hated herself, she needed those nine or so inches deep inside of her. She needed to feel what this new position would be like, and she knew it would be different and all the more exciting.

Sasuke inhaled her sweet natural scent, the hint of sweaty arousal in the air. Sex smelled pretty damn good, in fact, and he caved in to her wishes. Holding her hips, he drew back and rammed himself into her. Her cry of pleasure made him go even faster, and as he humped her like a wild animal in heat, she found herself thinking that this was how all lovemaking should be- wild, intense, primal.

It was indeed primal- Sasuke was no longer thinking, no longer holding anything back for fear of actually hurting her. He was so strong, he probably would have hurt most women, but Sakura was special. She only felt her heat mount as he kept sliding in and out of her at an unbelievable speed. Her wetness was spreading to her legs and the sheets under her, but if anything it added to the idea that this was simply what humans should do- make love in entirely thoughtless and natural ways. Sasuke continued on, urging his body to go even faster in a desperate need to reach his climax as well as encourage her pleasure.

He reached the intense climax but tried to hold it in, as she hadn't come yet, but wasn't too successful. The lovely flower under him was shifting heatedly, so that they were constantly moving differently, making it all the more excitedly. She stiffened, by this point on all fours, and as Sasuke kept pounding he watched her sideways face melt into an expression of unparalleled pleasure. Strangled noises came out of her mouth- heavenly noises that made him fuck her even more hornily.

Her ograsm lasted longer than most, and so Sasuke was treated to watching her body move uncontrollably. She twitched and screamed as she came onto the bed, her head upwards towards the sky and her back curving towards the bed. Sasuke let one hand feel her sopping wet outer lips as she came gloriously, causing even him to blush. Sakura was sexy in everything she did, it seemed to him. She was now panting tiredly, but made cute noises as Sasuke still pounded.

Still, he knew he didn't have much time before she came to her senses, so he started fingering her clit vigorously. Sakura gasped as she felt her pleasure mounting again, and as Sasuke flicked her clit quickly, she began to moan and make heavenly noises once again.

This only encouraged him, and he felt himself reach the heated climax. He moaned out loudly, thrusting even harder and burying himself as deep as he could physically go inside of her. He gripped her skin hard as he came with a small scream of pleasure. Sakura gasped as she felt his hot seed inside of her. She started to breath faster, and she moved so that she could feel it going deeper. She moaned out loudly, and even though Sasuke wasn't thrusting as fast as before, she was eagerly moving her hips so that he was still giving her pleasure.

The hotness she felt as he had came had ratcheted her heat up about ten notches, and so she was nearly ready to come again. She reached down and flicked her own clit, desperate to feel that sweet heat again. Sasuke was surprised, but he shifted out of her a bit so that he could watch her continue. It was obvious she liked the feeling of his coming inside of her, and he couldn't help but watch as she fingered herself. But the most surprising thing of all, Sasuke decided, was the fact that as Sakura came once more, exploding all over the bed in an erotic way, she screamed not Naruto's name- but Sasuke's.

She collapsed on the bed, too tired to move. Sasuke crawled over, satisfied, and kissed her. She was tired, but not tired enough to refuse. She kissed him back sweetly, a genuine and lustless kiss, and Sasuke thought it felt like a thank you. But still, he could never really know what Sakura wanted.

They lay on the bed for a while, Sakura falling into a tired sleep. Sasuke rubbed her bare skin, as he probably wouldn't get another chance. Or… he smiled. She really had loved this, whether she hated both herself and him for it or not. She had absolutely loved it.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she was immediately aware of how her body had been wrapped intricately around Sasuke's. She squirmed and untangled herself, screaming at him to get out. Sasuke blinked sleepily, and before Sakura could even blink, he had pulled her face down and kissed her primally.

She shoved him away, but not nearly fast enough- she tried not to think about the extra seconds she had let him kiss her. ""Get out, Sasuke! Go home! And don't ever speak of this again, to me or anyone!" She yelled, voice severely pissed off. Sasuke smiled serenely, getting up- Sakura watched his cock, so supreme and above Naruto's- as he pulled on his clothing.

"Sorry for ruining your bed. I think we broke it a little, too." Sasuke said smoothly, but before Sakura could yell at him some more, he had vanished.

New chapter+

Hinata made a gorgeous bride, Sakura thought dreamily. Someone shifted next to her, and she swallowed guiltily. Naruto had come home, so blissfully ignorant, and Sakura didn't tell him a thing: after all, she may have loved it, but he still forced himself upon her. He had gotten her drunk! She squirmed miserably in her chair, holding tight to Naruto's arm. He appreciated the affection, as he had missed her while away, and he laid his head on hers as they watched the ceremony. Hinata had a look of subtle revulsion on her face as she walked down the aisle. Her gown swished regally around her, but any delight she might have gathered from that was ruined by her father's obvious erection. As the preacher started, Hinata had to steady herself many times, it was obvious. In spots where she should have smiled, it came out as more of grimace.

Sakura didn't blame her in the slightest. Incest was a sketchy topic in her mind, but mostly she wasn't going to argue with it, as many people would love incest no matter what she said… unless, though, it was a father who was an absolutely unashamed pervert marrying his daughter, the baby girl he had put diapers on and raised from infancy. Besides that, they were also a very many years apart in age. Still, Sakura found herself glad that she wasn't in a situation such as that one, and she felt pity for the young bride. She watched as they recited their vows, and before her father even had to say 'I do' he had taken her hand, so delicate, in his blockish one.

Sakura listened to Hinata's vow- it came out in a low tone, and not a pleased one, but Sakura thought she had done a good job of keeping it neutral. She glanced sideways at Naruto- she was lucky to have him. He could have easily loved Hinata, but he had chosen her. It made her blush and look away from him. Sakura looked back up just in time to see the kiss… the one sided kiss, really. Hinata's father dove in, and the man who had married them stepped knowingly out of the way as her father's lips were mashed against Hinata's. Sakura winced as she watched. Hinata had to forcefully shove her father away to make him stop, and even then his eyes were… it seemed as though her was already undressing her in his mind.

At this time, the cake was cut, though Hinata's father was clearly not hungry for food. He scooped up the cake lovingly and offered it to Hinata, as was tradition, and she pursed her lips for a very long while- a silence filled the room and Sakura could feel the girl's anger and horror. But since so many people were watching, she dutifully swallowed the cake. Sakura watched as her father's eyes focused on Hinata only as she opened her mouth wide and accepted the cake, which was on a fork, and it was all too clear that he was already imagining what could fit into that pretty little mouth. People milled about as they waited to fill their plates. Sasuke walked up to the perfect couple, and smiled at Sakura knowingly. She clenched her jaw, wishing she could make another attempt to end his life.

Unfortunately, a wedding was probably not the best place to do that.

Sasuke began talking to Naruto, though mostly his eyes stayed on Sakura, lingering too long on the high slit of her dress and the lovely curves she had. She crossed her arms over her chest, scowling, as Naruto and Sasuke began talking. The topic moved to the marriage. "It's disgusting." Sasuke opined, shaking his head. Naruto nodded in agreement, and Sakura said nothing. She did pay rapt attention, though, when Sasuke sprung the question on Naruto. "May I have one dance with Sakura?" Naruto didn't even have to think- being the good guy he was, he simply nodded.

The dance was blessedly short, but it felt very long to Sakura. Sasuke's hands were on a spot that was borderline gripping her ass, but could still be considered to be on her waist. Still she sniped at him about it, but he only smiled. His silence scared her- what the hell was he planning? As Sakura realized the song was ending, she grabbed his arms and removed them from her waist, then walked over to the sidelines, where Naruto was talking to someone else.

She tugged on Naruto's arm and very quietly asked him if they could go sit down. He said goodbye to his friends with that cheery demeanor that so darkly clashed with Hinata's miserable one.

Sakura let Naruto guide her to their table- she never looked back- and she smiled as he got up to go get them both plates of food. A gentleman, though one who was a bit too trusting, in her opinion. She pulled up the black gloves she wore, the lace hugging her arms. The rest of the dress was somewhat provocative- the sides were laced like a corset with black ties, and it was strapless, so that the tops of her rounded breasts could be admired. There was a large slit, also crossed by ties and knotted in a bow, but at least the skirt went all the way to the floor, where she rested her high heels- it wasn't so easy to walk in them all the time.

Sakura leaned her face on her hand and closed her eyes for while. She couldn't help but jolt as she realized that it wasn't wind that was rustling her gown beneath the table. She froze, not wanting to seem suspicious, but she was panicking inside as a hand- an all too familiar hand- groped her legs quickly. The hand moved upwards, and Sakura made a move to get up, but a hand held her feet down. The hand fiddled with the ribbons on the lower part of her dress, though it did not untie them.

Sasuke did, however, let his hand creep under Sakura's dress. She gripped her chair and jerked away, but he was strong and she noticed that Naruto was coming back. She pasted a soft smile on her face, but beads of sweat covered her forehead. Suddenly Sasuke, noticing her change in body posture, shimmied her dress up around her waist, pulling Sakura down a little so that under the cloth on the table he could do whatever he pleased. He noticed a pair of feet approaching and grinned, looking back at Sakura's unshaven pink bush. He dove right in, loving to torture, and let his tongue move around in her pussy.

Sakura bit her lip, clutching the sides of her chair harder. Naruto was finally here, and he asked if she was hungry, as she didn't reach for the food. "No… I ate something earlier… maybe, i-in a bit, though, I think…" She said, sounding relatively normal, and so Naruto turned and paid attention to his own food. Now Sasuke was going in and out, like a miniature shaft, and Sakura tried to knee him in the face. He held her legs, though, and she was helpless as he sucked on her outer lips. She did let out a little gasp, luckily unheard by the oblivious Naruto, as Sasuke entered her with what felt like multiple fingers. To her disgust, she was fairly wet, though she did hate it enormously- she had gotten aroused, she admitted, when Naruto nuzzled her and whispered intimately throughout the ceremony.

Sasuke pumped his fingers inside and out of her, trying very hard to force a sound out of her. Sakura endured, however, until she was able to finally aim a kick at him, hitting him in the chest and causing him to fall backwards in surprise. She quickly pulled down her dress and stood up, telling Naruto that she needed to go to the restroom. Sakura walked anxiously across the venue, but paused to watch the newlywed couple's first dance. That horny pervert, Sakura frowned. Hinata's father had his hands too low on her back, so he was more or less groping her ass. His erection, Sakura noticed, had only grown bigger- even then, though, the man wasn't very gifted in size.

Hinata turned her head away, but her father was relentless. He captured her lips and forced his tongue down her throat, making Hinata pull away, but her father held her back and pressed them together. It was disgusting on so many levels- and clearly Hinata agreed, as her eyes were desperately looking for an escape. When they weren't open, she was squeezing them closed so tightly that Sakura assumed she was trying to block everything out. Her father was sloppily making out with her with no remorse, obviously feeling not too guilty about marrying his daughter. In fact, he looked like it was the best thing that happened to him- a familiar young woman that he could fuck whenever he pleased. Sakura said a quick prayer for Hinata and continued on.

She reached the other side of the building and slipped into the hall where the bathrooms were. Sakura paused for a moment, catching her breath as she leaned on the wall. She felt filthy because of his attentions, and she needed to clean herself up. She turned around when she heard footsteps and spotted the one person she hated most in the world walking towards her with a swagger, her own juice still coating his lips. He must have slipped out when Naruto was distracted. Sakura held up her hand, shooting daggers at him with her light green eyes. "I was drunk. You raped me. I will not ever do anything of that sort again."

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't expect you to want to do anything with me again, Sakura…"

"Don't say my name." She responded, wondering why he was so… surprisingly mellow with the fact that Sakura was denying him. "Go."

Sakura nodded tersely at him when he didn't move, unable to speak- she would have flung out every cuss word she knew if she had opened her mouth. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair as if distracted. He turned to go, and Sakura relaxed her muscles a bit, tricked by the ruse. But in a flash he had reached her, and caught her by the waist, tugging her into the men's toilet. She bit the hand that he held over her mouth, but when he removed his hand she didn't get a chance to scream- he replaced the hand with his lips, aggressively kissing her and biting her lip hard to stop her from doing anything.

Sakura shook her head, her heart beating horribly fast and a sick feeling sinking into her. "Stop!" She tried to yell, though it was muffled by Sasuke's ravenous lips. He lifted her onto a marble counter. He was already hitching her dress up, as if to prove that he had complete control. And he did, unfortunately for Sakura.

He didn't waste any time in pulling the ribbons of her dress so that they slipped through the loops and became untied. As a result, her top could be easily pulled down from her breasts and Sasuke could pull up her skirt with one flick of his hand. He smoothly unbuckled his belt- no underwear, for convenience- and as Sakura struggled she noticed, with mind-numbing horror, that Sasuke looked bigger than he had last time, and his balls were swollen and massive. This only made her fight harder, but thanks to Sasuke's death grip on her, she was starting to lose feelings in her arms. To combat that- Sasuke wanted her to feel every little tremor- he used his tie to bind her hands and he put them over his head.

Sakura tried to choke him, but that was impossible from this angle. All she could do was lean backwards and pull at his neck, which only seemed to excite him. The bastard knew she was immobile, too, and smiled up at Sakura with an awful look in his eyes. Eyes that held no guilt, eyes that were as deep and blank as an unfathomable pit. Sakura had no chance of getting out of this, unless someone came in. But it seemed as though everyone was dancing- even as he yanked down her bodice, she could feel the thump and hear a few faint cheers as people danced to celebrate a very sick union indeed.

She cried out as he savagely bit her breast, squeezing her ass and lifting her up to his waiting mouth. It was like he was a sex-crazed animal, though Sakura already saw him as one, of course. He bit her so hard that tears formed in the corners of her eyes, though she did not let them fall. Sasuke was so sadistic, she reasoned, that the sight of her pain would probably make him bite her harder.

Sasuke wasn't exactly a man who favored breasts, however, no matter how large hers were- he wanted to fuck Sakura like a useless doll until she passed out from exhaustion, and then use the situation to his advantage. And so he lowered her back to the counter, but the peace lasted only a few seconds. Sasuke put his hands on her thighs and eased the dress upwards until it was hitched around her small waist. The skirt spread out on the counter behind her, and so she was basically naked by now. The cold air chilled Sakura, but it was nothing compared to the ice that was in her bones at the thought of what would come next.

He didn't keep her waiting in suspense. Sasuke gripped her waist and picked her up, and set Sakura down, though of course she couldn't run at this point. He looked down at her naked body, smiling as he noticed the high heels. He ripped her dress completely off, leaving only the high heels- not many women could pull them off without looking like idiots, but Sakura looked graceful and sexy in them. Her dress, though discarded, and the high heels were making him hot, and he could feel his thick erection pulsing with need.

He dragged Sakura over to a big blank wall, and she wasn't able to resist too much in her breathless and assaulted state. He lifted her up and she shivered violently. The wall was cold, but that was not the reason that she had shook- Sasuke was pressing his cock against her little pink bush, which glistened from both her juices and his sick arousal. Sakura hated this feeling, though there were many awful ones in her at the moment, of her body being ready- she cursed herself for getting hot simply by Naruto's subtle touches. She should have known that Sasuke would try something, and now she had given him a lubricant so that he could pump in and out even faster.

Sakura's legs were wrapped around his waist by her attacker, and he grinned as he felt her high heels scrape against his back. "You're not going to hurt me that way." He said roughly, obviously gaining more pleasure from her heels- a fetish, maybe, but nonetheless Sakura still moved her heels against his back, on the off chance they might hurt him.

He lowered Sakura's pussy onto the top of his cock, right where his hips where, so that he could look her in the eye. He moved her body back and forth so that her poor little clit rubbed against the pulsing member, and he smiled in satisfaction when he felt wetness coat his cock. "Such a good girl." He taunted in a voice barely above a whisper, kissing her forcefully again, so hard in fact that her head slammed back into the wall. She let out an involuntary whimper at the pain, and Sasuke pulled back. "You can't wait, can you…?" He cocked his head arrogantly, speaking before she could reply, even though she was too choked with fear to form any words. "I can feel your heart. You want this so badly, Sakura, you want me to push this deep into you until you can feel the most intense pleasure in your life. Poor Naruto doesn't know I'm fucking his girl."

Sakura was enraged, but she was struck breathless as he lifted her up. She felt paralyzed, basically a limp, living doll in his hands. He angled his hips so that his erection was in the perfect position, and then he brought Sakura down hard so that she was impaled on his cock. Sakura screamed in pain at the unwelcome penetration, but Sasuke either didn't think she would be head or he only liked the sound. The music, if anything, had gotten louder, and the wall shook slightly from the bass of it. "No." She was able to force out, through her trembling lips, in a stern voice that she hoped sounded threatening.

Sasuke shook his head, as if he were dealing with an impossible child. "You're right, I skipped a step." He said agitatedly, and she realized he was about to punish her for speaking up. He pulled himself out of Sakura and lifted her from him, putting her on the ground against the wall, and he fastened the tie so that she was bound to his legs. His cock dangled in front of her mouth, and though she pulled back, Sasuke only inched it closer. "Open." He commanded, but Sakura's lips remained stubbornly shut. But Sasuke disliked the rebuttal almost as much as he had been angered by her stupid words, which had interrupted his fantasies.

In reply to her silence, he lowered himself and positioned himself right by her hips. She assumed he was going to enter her again, and she braced herself, but of course she had underestimated what he would do next. Sasuke allowed the pulsing member to slide up her perfect skin, and he rubbed it between her breasts. She bit the skin of his stomach to try and discourage him, but he only gave an approving groan. He then again pulled himself up and pressed his cock to her shut lips. "Open." It was clear from the threatening tone that he could do much worse if he she disobeyed this time, though Sakura couldn't imagine anything worse.

Very reluctantly, she opened her mouth a little bit, but Sasuke wasn't hoping for her cooperation. He rammed his cock into her mouth and down into her throat, and she choked as she felt pre-cum slide down her throat. It was disgusting, and she had to inhale through her nose and smell Sasuke's sweat and excitement mixed together in the small bathroom. Tears gathered again, and she closed her eyes as if willing it to be over.

But it wasn't over. He pulled back his hips and thrusted, fucking her thoroughly in the mouth and throat. She gasped as she felt his cock grind against her teeth, but she couldn't breath. He slammed it deeper into her throat, stopping to move himself in small circles. His moans were loud and obviously horny as hell, but just as suddenly he pulled out of her, watching as she spat onto the ground and coughed up his juice.

Unforgivingly, he lifted her up again. "That was a warm up." He hissed in her face. "Spread your legs."

Sakura thought of the punishment he had given her and meekly opened them just a tiny bit. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He wanted her to go down on him, she realized- he wanted to watch in pleasure as she did this unwillingly. Sakura lowered herself a little, until she felt her pink fur brush his dripping tip. That was all Sasuke needed- he gripped her hips with his nails and pushing upwards, penetrating her with brute strength.

Sakura was pushed against the wall again, and she tightened her hands on his hair- trying to pull it out. But of course he only teased her further, seeming to pull out and give up, and then going back in. But he didn't really feel like teasing- he wanted to indulge himself, and he was in the perfect position to do so. Sasuke began fucking her with no regards to the cries of pain that came out of her dirtied mouth. He panted as he heard her bare ass smack against the wall- the sound of her skin slapping on his skin and the wall echoed around them. He bit her lip, panting into her mouth. Sasuke felt her lips tremble, and he felt the noises of pain that were in her throat.

This satisfied him to no end, and so he gripped her waist to hold her in place and pushed upwards primarily, humping her pussy from below. He hissed into her mouth as he felt her high heels dig into the skin of his back, making him hornier and hotter. There was nothing better than a shaken Sakura, being slammed against the wall relentlessly with his cock buried deep inside of her, absolutely naked and wearing high heels. For some reason, it was sexy as hell. Sasuke moaned loudly into her mouth but she managed to pull away. Not discouraged, he let his moans out into the air, and they echoes around the two as Sasuke pushed his cock in her up to the hilt. Sakura was right- it seemed to have lengthened at this new kind of pleasure he got from rape.

She felt his balls slam into her as well, and she screamed and had no choice but to dig her nails into his back to try to release the pain, but Sasuke liked that immensely.

To her utter terror, Sasuke was going so fast that he was reaching his climax in a very short time. Sakura, though she had started off a little wet, did not feel any heat, as she didn't like this at all and was still trying to hurt him in any way possible. As he seemed to get closer she tried even more to hurt him, but the awful truth dawned on her and she tried to use her overwhelming hatred to numb herself… but of course, it didn't work. Sasuke cried out huskily, a bit dementedly, as he reached the climax. His balls, enormous and full, made Sakura cry when she first felt the pre-cum.

But soon the cum was sliding right into her at a rapid pace. She waited for it to stop, as it had before when he had fucked her, but it kept coming. Sakura looked at Sasuke's closed eyes and open mouth and clenched her teeth as he continued to thrust into her. The fact that he was filling her with his seed made Sasuke's climax even more intense and dangerously sweet. Sakura cried out, tears falling down her face as the hot cum kept coming. She shook her head violently, trying to get away, but nothing would help her. He was in her so deep that it was dripping down into places she could not even begin to think of.

At last, however, she was overflowing with his cum, and Sasuke looked down and memorized the sight of his hot cum dripping out over his cock. He was emptying himself into Sakura still, but her poor little body couldn't hold all of it. He did stop, however, but continue to thrust into Sakura. He growled at her, wanting to make her come as well- it would be satisfactory and all the more embarrassing. He turned, however, when he heard a young boy's surprised holler. Sasuke fixed his cold eyes on the boy, and the kid abruptly turned around and sped out the door.

He knew that the boy wouldn't tell, but still he sighed, knowing he couldn't risk being caught- he needed this, after all, to blackmail Sakura, and it would be no good to him if he was caught in the act of raping the crying beauty. Sasuke reluctantly pulled out of her, watching as cum slid down her legs. It was a glorious sight, and he let himself drink it in with his eyes. Sasuke removed her hands from his neck and, having Sakura still bound, he went over and moved a pot in front of the door.

He smirked as he looked at her. Sakura's legs were shaking, causing her to fall down a little bit. He walked over and untied her, knowing that he had successfully fucked her so hard, she wasn't able to walk properly. He was right- Sakura fell forwards, crawling out of the cum, and lay panting on the floor, naked but for the shoes. Sakura was crying freely now. Sasuke bent down and once again threatened her. "If you tell anyone about any of this… you're going to be revealed as the dirty, horny little slut that you are." He grinned down at her, as if talking about something as trivial as the weather, and stood after untying her and re-fastening his tie. He brushed himself off and smoothly exited the room.

His parting line to Sakura was one she would never forget, even if she blurred the other memories. Even with time, Sasuke's hauntingly evil line would stay in her brain, like a parasite. "I love those high heels on you."

When Sakura had first found out that she was pregnant, she had obviously felt nothing but revulsion. Naruto and Sakura hadn't really done much recently besides make out and… the occasional taste test… so she knew it wasn't his. It was that bastard Sasuke's, and at first she had wanted to kill him for it. But being the cunning girl she was, she had realized that there was a way to use this baby to her advantage, though she didn't want it.

She dressed in cute, lacy lingerie, mint green in color to match her eyes. She had deviously worn panties that had a hole in the crotch, so that her cute pink bush was visible, and the fabric of the rest was so thin that her nipples poked easily into the fabric and every muscle and movement was visible. Sakura pulled up her stockings once last time and sauntered into the room, where Naruto was rummaging through his dresser.

"Naruto… I have something to tell you." She murmured invitingly, coming up behind him and hugging him so that he couldn't see the lingerie yet. She wanted it to be a surprise, and such a good one that he wanted to ravish her body. Without waiting for a response she said, "I'm pregnant." She didn't say it was his child, but she knew that he would think that, as Sakura was very loyal to him- and she still was, as the two missteps had been products of alcohol and rape.

Naruto let out a choked noise, too happy for words, and turned to embrace her, not noticing for a moment her clothing choice. He stepped back, beaming, and finally his eyes landed on the thin fabric, the crotchless panties, the silky skin underneath. He bit his lip. "Sakura… you never dress like this…" Sakura noticed that he didn't say it was a bad thing.

"No… I wanted to… celebrate." She smiled as if sheepish, congratulating herself on having done a good job at acting when she noticed his small erection. "Please? I'm just so happy… and I want to share that with you…" Sakura allowed a light blush to dust her cheeks, and she clasped her hands between her breasts, which made them look almost larger.

She backed up towards the bed invitingly, fluttering her lashes at him. Naruto wasted no time in stripping down to bare skin and tackling Sakura on top of the sheets. "Please… oh… Naru…" She gasped as he bit her lips, though he was very, very gentle. Usually she liked foreplay and such, but she had been so horny since the wedding, and Naruto and she hadn't done it in such a seemingly long time… "I need you in me." She said breathily, letting out a little erotic moan that made his cock harden against her leg.

Being the kind of guy that liked to please her, he immediately positioned himself and rolled Sakura on top of him. Without another word she impaled herself on his tiny erection, swallowing the meager length with her wet pussy. Naruto began to thrust, though Sakura- though she hated Sasuke- began to notice the short length of him. Naruto was under her, clutching the sheets as if intensely pleased, but Sakura was only mildly satisfied. There were little sparks of heat here and there when he did something right, but mostly she sat atop him and watched as he moved underneath her, his cheeks getting redder.

She faked a few noises because she didn't really want him to feel too useless, but finally he came inside of her- the amount wasn't much- and she slid off of him. After having such a huge cock inside of her, Naruto felt… well, it felt like he was putting a finger inside of her, though his fingers were far more skillful than his small shaft. Naruto lay back in bed and closed his eyes, and he was quickly asleep.

Sakura brushed herself off and left the room, going to a small room that she liked to use sometimes for situations such as this, though she called it her training room and it did look like one. She unfolded the small futon and sat on it, pulling out the enormous hidden dildo. She inhaled sharply as she watched it move in her hands. Sakura pulled out a bit of lubricant to increase her pleasure- Naruto didn't like using it- and covered the dildo in it. Curiously, Sakura licked it, and it was surprisingly just like a real cock. To get herself even more excited, she slid it through her breasts as a bit of real foreplay, making them bounce.

She moaned and finally removed it, dipping it in lubricant once more so that it was heavily coated, and rammed it into her wet pussy. Her legs spread as far as they could go as she pumped it inside of her, moaning out with no attempt to muffle herself- Naruto slept like the dead. Her back arched and she was nearly driven mad with pleasure- she had gotten the biggest dildo available, and it was actually equal to Sasuke's size, if not longer. It scratched and slid against places no man had ever reached before, places that made Sakura the hottest.

She let her front half fall on the bed, one arm in front of her, and raised her ass into the air. With her other hand she continued to fuck herself with the dildo, getting the futon exquisitely messy in the process. It seemed as though Sakura herself was best at pleasuring herself, as she knew by now exactly where to push and where to rub. Finally, she let out a scream as she came explosively onto the bed and the dildo. The lube had only made her pleasure hotter, and as a result the cum shot out of her for a long time.

Just as soon as she had stopped, however, she smiled to herself and began to fuck her dripping pussy all over again, the lube making it so that orgasms had virtually no time between, and she felt herself getting more mindlessly sex crazy as she did so. Sakura thought to herself, as she bucked her hips into the enormous thing, that she might as well make use of the alone time…

Hinata walked into the festival with an awkward lope- the dress her father had made her wear was hindering her stride, because she couldn't walk normally without it being hitched up further on her thighs. She grimaced, mentally cursing the pervert for doing this. She spotted her friends up ahead and, for a second, forgot that things weren't as normal. It hadn't been that long since the wedding, after all- and Hinata tried to block out everything as best she could.

But she couldn't ignore her new life anymore, as her husband- her father- grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her closer as they walked towards her friends. His hand rested casually on her left hip, though Hinata was wary. She knew how quickly his innocent touches of fondness turned into kinky versions of his perverted fantasies. Her friends looked up and waved cheerily at her, doing their best to act normally, though it wasn't easy when their best friend had married her father. Not by choice, thankfully, but still…

Hinata pulled down her shiny pink and purple toned dress as she stopped in front of her friend, which barely covered the tops of her thighs. Her father had made her wear ridiculously high heels that resembled those of a hooker, and that only added to her discomfort and made the dress shorter on her. Her friends looked surprise when they realized that Hinata was wearing so much makeup that she hardly looked like the young beauty she was- she looked, obviously, different, because it was caked on and applied with no regards to her comfort. Hoop earrings- large ones- dangled from her ears, and stockings that matched the dress went nearly to her knees.

They tried to act normally, though it was obvious they weren't really at ease. "Which ride did you want to go on first, Hinata?" One of the youngest said excitedly, as it was her first time at a festival. Before Hinata could respond, her father's hand drifted down to her ass and squeezed it. An erection began to strain against his pants.

"I know what you'll ride first." Her father said in a rough voice, panting a little. Her friends tried not to react to the horny display of affection, though it was hard. The girl who asked the question, who was still innocent, did not understand the blatant sexual innuendo. Luckily, the area around them wasn't too busy, but Hinata would have rather been in a crowded place than for her friends to see this.

The young one, noticing everyone's silence, exclaimed, "I told them I wanted to ride the wheel, Hina!"

"You mean the ferris wheel?" Hinata smiled kindly at the girl, despite the situation. It quickly morphed into a frown of discomfort, however, as her father pulled her in for a kiss, which involved his tongue being forced down her throat and both his hands rubbing her ass cheeks. Hinata's friends shook their heads and looked away, one even covering the youngest one's eyes.

"Yes, the ferris wheel… perfect." One said uncomfortably, leading the way without looking back for fear of seeing another horrendous R-rated performance. Hinata and her father had to catch up, as he was having a good time on his own. Against one of the stalls, his hand rubbed on her thigh. Hinata wasn't wearing underwear, and she knew why, but still she wanted to hold him off as long as she could. She ran ahead to her friends, hoping to get in a compartment with them, but no such luck.

Her father grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a different one, commanding the ride operator to close the doors with just the two of them in there. The operator listened and shut said doors. There was a glass window around them, obviously to prevent things from getting blow in by gusts of wind and making the ride less fun. Gales tended to make the compartments swing back and forth rockily, but today it was as calm as the still ocean in the far-off distance.

They began to move almost instantly after the door was closed, and her father wasted absolutely no time in jumping on Hinata. He moaned, grabbing her hand and forcing her to rub the bulge in his pants, which by normal standards wasn't badly sized, but to Hinata it felt grossly distorted in her hand. She tried to reassure herself by reminding her body that the ride was only one or so minutes long- what could happen?

In the carriage behind them, Hinaba, Hinata's younger sister, and her grandfather had settled in, with Hinaba leaning against the glass and her grandfather sitting on the seat. He licked his lips a little as he watched her exclaim with excitement at seeing the landscape below them, her perky ass bouncing under her short skirt. At the age of eleven, she was amazingly matured- her breasts were fairly round and supple for a girl that age, and her curves were starting to develop quite nicely.

Meanwhile, in Hinata's carriage, her father stopped groping her only to listen to the announcement that suddenly came over the speaker system. The carriage was grinding to a halt at the top of the wheel, though neither had noticed due to the groping. "We apologize for the inconvenience, but the ride has temporarily stopped working. Please remain calm and relax, we've called someone to fix it. Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be giving you extra tickets for the-"

Hinata didn't hear the rest, as her father let out a pure cry of horny joy. Her friends didn't hear the sound, but soon they were about to get an eyeful, as was the grandfather and Hinaba, as they could see each other, not to mention the poor passengers on the other carriages within view. Her father immediately spread her legs, ignoring Hinata's struggling and protests, and worked frantically to pull down the zipper on his pants. He succeeded and pulled his throbbing erection out of his underwear, making Hinata squirm and press herself against the glass in an attempt to get away.

Her father simply grabbed both her legs and spread them wide, almost up to her head, as her back was pressed against the glass and she was on one of the provided seats. The dress slid up easily, and her father paused for a rare moment to look at his daughters furry purple pussy. Hinata was terrified, as always and so it wasn't wet at all, but that didn't deter her father from wiggling his cock into position and prodding her outer lips with it toyingly. Her friends noticed Hinata's back pressed against the wall and looked over, letting out screams of disgust or terror as they realized what they were seeing.

"Grandpa, what is daddy and sis doing?" The eleven year old asked, being thoroughly confused- Hinaba was still innocent to all the world's perverted people, including the man behind her.

"Oh, that's something you do when you love someone. Come here little one, sit on my lap, and we can watch." His obedient grandchild skipped over to him and sat on his lap as instructed. She frowned after a minute. "Grandpa, do you have something in your pocket?"

"I'll show you in a second, Hinaba." He leaned in and smelled her hair, though Hinaba did not think this odd. Though most children had common sense, she was willing to accept anything her family told her. Her grandfather reached around and rubbed her thighs under her uniform skirt, and she squirmed a bit but didn't say anything. She looked up at the shaking carriage, frowning as she watched her father and sister doing something very strange to her indeed.

Hinata's father wasn't one for teasing, and he promptly slammed his cock into her, immediately thrusting back and forth. He dragged her to the front of the seat, realizing this wasn't the position he wanted, and turned her around so that her hands were on the seat. "No!" She screamed, even though the glass muted most sound- she hadn't heard her friends scream, and she would be mortified if she knew they were watching. Right now, though Hinata was so scared that she wasn't concentrating on anything but the plastic seat attached to the carriage- she stared at it as it became blurry, thanks to her tears. "Please, no- ugahhh!"

She immediately curled into the seat in a vain attempt to get her father's cock out of her, but this only increased his horniness, as it looked like she was humping the seat. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear, breath hot, "You're so eager!" He was delighted, though deluded, that Hinata looked like she was doing anything sexual- he often saw normal things she did as sexual and used them as excuses to do kinky things. Her father humped her desperately, as if he actually needed this heat to survive. He didn't like the position, though, after a moment, because he couldn't see her face, and once again he shifted and had her pressed against the glass.

Tears ran down Hinata's face as her father pumped his cock into her, moaning loudly, the sound echoing around them in the tiny space. Her mouth was open and she was letting out choking sounds, which her father mistook for pleasure, which made him kiss her hard on the mouth and pick up the pace. Slightly below them, Hinaba was watching with innocent fascination. "What is that that daddy put in Hinata? Why are they moving like that?" She questioned her grandfather, who was enormously delighted to be in this unseen situation.

"That's what you do when you love someone. He puts his… his candy stick in her." He knew his granddaughter loved candy, and so he tried to put it in a more appealing term so that she might like what she was seeing… and be more inclined to listen when her grandfather may pull out his 'candy stick' in the future.

"Really?" She cried, and now had a look of jealousy on her face. "Why does she get candy, grandpa? Was I bad?"

"No, no…" He chuckled, erection rising into the little girls ass. "You feel that?" He stopped and waited for Hinaba to nod before going on. "That's my candy stick. It's bigger than your daddy's. More candy."

"Really?!" Hinaba cried, turning to look at her grandaddy. "Can I see it?"

Her grandfather grinned hornily, thanking god for this lovely little beauty and this golden opportunity to teach her his view of sex.

He shooed her off his lap and slowly unzipped his trousers, watching her in delight as she stomped her foot impatiently. Having worn no underwear- old perv- he pulled out his enormous erection right away. He glanced around nervously, but thankfully every single passenger was watching his son and granddaughter fucking in the carriage above them. He turned back to look at Hinaba, who had tilted her head in confusion. "That doesn't look like candy."

"Oh, but it's what you do when someone loves someone else. They also suck on it." He hinted. "Do you love me? I suppose you don't, you don't like my candy stick…" He put on a sad face.

The little girl, determined as she always was, bent down and fell to all fours, only inches from his hot cock. She examined it with pure curiosity, blinking at it as it dripped onto the floor. The grandfather could hardly believe his good luck.

Hinata felt violent pain as her father began fucking her so hard that her body almost couldn't take it. "No, stop!" She whimpered with a burbled voice, her tears falling onto her exposed breasts- the dress, being as slinky as it was, had quickly shifted down to her waist, so that the dress only covered her middle.

Her father groaned in reply as he hit a little sweet spot of his own, and he banged into her again and again to try to replicate the feeling. He paused only to catch his breath, then he was gripping her ankles and pulling her legs skywards so he could thrust more easily and get more pleasure from it. Their carriage was swinging back and forth, despite no wind, only giving the horny man immense pleasure from this unusual movement.

So much pleasure that, in fact, he let out a pained cry and experienced complete heat as he unloaded his cum into her. As she felt herself being filled with her husband's seed, Hinata freely sobbed. At least he was satisfied now, and the crew had arrived to fix it, though they were having trouble. Her father would be satisfied for a while now, but that did not do anything to help Hinata's mood. Her friends were still watching with morbid fascination, and one had thrown up by now. The innocent one didn't understand, though she had seen her mommy and daddy in a similar position on accident once, and simply sat down to wait for the ride to move.

As his son climaxed above them, he spoke to his grandchild with a voice of honeyed silk. "You can taste it. I know you love new things…"

Hinaba looked up at him, noticing that she was making him smile- she didn't see the lust in his eyes, and wouldn't have understood anyways- and that was the push she needed. She loved her granddad and would do anything to make him happy. She obediently gave a small lick, the taste very odd, and her grandfather's cock was pushed to her face as his hips moved. She blinked and licked again, getting used to the taste, and finally bent down to lick the tip, where he was very wet. Her skirt moved down as she did so, revealing her pink panties. Her granfather had bought her underwear that was too small, saying it was normal, and it was paying off now as he saw the cloth wrapped tightly around Hinaba's ass, small and not covering nearly enough for normal people. It was perfect. Was he in heaven?

"It's not candy, grampa, but it tastes good." She said, blinking up at him with his pre-cum on her cute mouth.

"Does it? You can do whatever you want." He commanded, excited as a little boy in a candy shop. "Bite it, hold it, taste… everything shows me you love me." He smiled, though he let out a moan as she licked him again. When he saw Hinaba's questioning look, he explained. "It means I like what you're doing." Hinaba was pleased, and then cautiously lifted his cock with her tiny hands. She stared at the tip, which was in front of her eyes, as more liquid spilled out of it. Obediently the young girl licked it off of him. "You're dirty, grandpa!" She scowled.

"Oh, no, sweetie, that's what the candy stick does. When you do things to show me you love me, it gives you… something like sugar." This explanation once again made the little girl feel useful, and she took him into her mouth and sucked the 'candy' from his cock. He restrained from mouth-fucking her, knowing that she needed a bit of time to taste, but then he offered, "If you let me move, you'll love it."

She asked why she would love it, as she thought it was about him. "No, no, child… it's good for both of us. We should do it more often." With that, the grandfather lifted his cock to her lips again. Her hands wrapped around it and rubbed him a little, making his muscles tense and his hands grip the seats. She noticed his happiness and bit down on the tip, lapping up the pre-cum with her little tongue. Wondering if the rest tasted like candy, she pushed his erection into her mouth, so that the pre-cum dripped onto the back of her tongue and her tongue could freely taste the rest of the end of it.

She bit down on it, closing her eyes. It didn't taste like candy, but because she was making grandpa happy it tasted good to her. She sucked on him as if he were a lollipop, and he began moving his hips needily as he did. She felt the 'candy stick' move in her mouth but didn't really do anything besides scrape her teeth on him as he went in and out. He pulled out of her mouth and told her in a strained voice to suck on him hard. She obliged, sucking in his liquid, and suddenly a rush of cum poured into her mouth, and it kept coming, so much so that she had to pull away. It squirted onto her uniform and face, though it could be easily wiped off. She watched in awe as the candy fell to the floor, and she didn't want to waste it- she took his cock and put it in her mouth again, sucking the cum down into her throat. It tasted delicious to Hinaba.

When he was finally spent, she pulled back, wiping herself off. Her grandfather looked tired. "Are you okay?!" She cried, worried.

He only gripped her hair fondly and tilted her face towards his cock again. "You've made me happier than I've ever been, Hinaba."

Sakura leaned her head back against the scratchy hospital pillow, trying to get some rest. She'd had a few close calls, thinking the baby was coming, but her body had tricked her on such occasions. She had told Naruto to go get sleep, and he had listened, as he knew Sakura didn't have energy to argue with him if he didn't obey- he didn't want to drain her energy any further. He was a good husband, Sakura knew, even though his performance in bed was ultimately… tragically sad. She had revisited her training room many times, fucking herself with the enormous dildo. It had become something to look forward to, as she disliked sex with Naruto… or, rather, it really was just one sided desire and it ended quickly. And so, she enjoyed toying with her own clit and ramming the dildo into herself much more, as Sasuke hadn't tried anything again.

Sakura sighed, trying not to move any more- when she moved, the baby kicked, and Sakura had many bruises by now. Mentally, she blamed Sasuke, the bastard. He had impregnated her, and his baby obviously had his same maniacal personality, as he seemed to delight in kicking his mother as hard as he could. Her large tummy was exposed, as she had pulled up her shirt because it was so hot in her little room. She only had underwear on, as she was alone and she wanted to be ready when the baby came.

She bit her lip guiltily and closed her eyes, as if that would make what she was about to do unquestionable and okay. Now, thinking about Sasuke and her self pleasure, she was getting hot again. Her hand slithered around her swollen belly and down to her underwear. Just one little touch, Sakura told herself strictly. Just one.

Of course, once you start, you can't stop.

Sakura began to stroke her clit, slowly at first, but then frantically flicking at it over and over as the pleasure mounted. She was unable to stop her finger from moving- her mind was fuzzy and clouded with such pure pleasure, and her body wasn't going to listen to any thoughts that didn't have to do with rubbing her clit until she orgasmed. She let out little gasps and moans. It wasn't enough… she loved being penetrated with big things…

She paused and caught her breath, laying her dripping hand on the bed. She looked around the tiny room curiously, her pussy pulsing from such a sudden stop. There was nothing of use, and so she sat back and closed her eyes once more, breathing heavily. Sakura knew she needed to reserve her strength for the birth, as it would come soon, but… the pleasure made this unbearable silence tolerable. In the stillness of the night, Sakura could do whatever she liked to herself, as the hospital was empty, save for a few nurses who were occasionally called to patients' rooms if, say, someone went into labor. They wouldn't walk in on this, though she did like the thrill of almost being caught.

Her hand made it's way down again, and she shut her eyes. Her body needed it. She wanted it so badly, and with no substitute, she slid a finger in- it was easy, as she was so wet that it was as if she had coated her pussy with the perfect lubricant. She pumped it in and out of her body, letting out a sweet moan and arching her back. Sakura liked it when she was naked, though, and pulled up her shirt even further, so that her large breasts bounced obscenely as she fucked herself with her finger. She inserted a second in, crying out in pain, but the pain quickly subsided and morphed into white hot pleasure. She couldn't stop herself from inserting one more, using three fingers as her dildo. She bucked into her own hand, desperately needing the climax and the release. Sakura found that it was hard to make herself cum when pregnant, for some reason, but that had never stopped her before- she simply went harder, though she never went in too deeply, as her fingers were restricted in length.

Her body moved uncontrollably, her hips rolling in circles or slamming into the bed and up again, her ass bouncing off the sheets again and again. Her panties were soaked, but she had extra pairs anyways, if it was uncomfortable afterwards. Her left hand held on to the sheets as she experienced total bliss- her back arched, her toes dug into the sheets involuntarily, and she came with a scream. The sounds, luckily, weren't heard, as this area of the hospital was mostly empty. Sakura laid back, now flicking her clit once more to drain herself. Her hips twitched, but with great satisfaction she felt it squirt out of her, her hand covered with cum. Sakura, spent, laid back and rested. Her peace was not long-lived.

Sakura jolted, her eyes flying open as she felt a hand on her stomach. Her protective instincts had kicked in, though she wasn't sure if she was protecting herself or the baby. Sasuke stood there, looking down at her condescendingly. She didn't realize it, but Sasuke had been peeking into her room right as she began to go for a second round, sticking her fingers in. Sakura felt an odd mixture of pure rage and hate, and, oddly, a strong little surge of lust. "Get your hand off me." She hissed, her moral side winning the battle of emotions.

"I just came to visit my baby." He raised his eyebrows calmly, as if not understanding why she was reacting the way she was. Sakura clenched her teeth, and he smiled. "You've carried my baby inside of you… does it disgust you? Does it secretly pleasure you…?" He asked harshly, though his voice was smooth.

Sakura started to reply but gasped loudly instead, feeling the pressure again. Her water had broke. Sasuke watched in what seemed like amusement as she closed her eyes in pain- the baby was coming, and he was coming fast. She hardly noticed when Sasuke flipped her over, as the pain was numbing at first. She was panting hard, and was on the bed on all fours before she could realize that Sasuke was going to do exactly as he liked with her- again. But the baby was coming! He surely knew that. What a kinky bastard, Sakura thought with a slight blush.

Sasuke trailed his finger down her naked back, down her spine, so that she shivered. "You've been so good, Sakura… carrying my unborn child… I thought you might like a little reward." He said charitably, pulling out his erection from his unzipped pants. His hands fiddled with the sides of her panties, but he pulled them off quickly. He put one hand on each cheek and spread her so that he could see her perfect, puckered little anus. He stroked it with one finger, and Sakura reacted the way he wanted her to- she jerked, and though she was obviously in labor, her back arched ever so slightly.

Sasuke could almost hear her unsaid words- she wanted this. She would beg if she put her pride down for a moment, but she didn't. She was too overwhelmed by the process of giving birth, and at the same time his attention to her aching body. Experimentally, Sasuke inserted his finger into her tight entrance, and she yelled out in pain. "Sas… Stop!" She couldn't even get his name out, thanks to the combined pain of birth and his finger.

He pulled his finger out of her, to her immense relief, and she was free to focus on birthing his child. Of course, Sasuke wasn't going to let it go. He was only stopping to dip his fingers into some lube he had brought with him- one that intensified the experience, one that would exhaust Sakura more. He then once again slipped his finger in, working at her anus so that it widened. It took a long time for him to loosen her even a little bit, as her muscles were contracting and her body was tight.

Sasuke was losing patience. He pulled his fingers out, enjoying Sakura's noises of pain, and rose to his knees. Sakura heard the bed squeak and knew he wasn't going to give up, even if she was trying to give birth. The baby was moving along nicely, though she hadn't been able to get him out yet.

Sasuke rubbed his erection in between Sakura's ass cheeks, and she jolted once more, though this was actually the kind of teasing she loved. Still, it wasn't welcome, as she was trying to focus her remaining strength into the baby, not sex. Sasuke didn't really care, though, and he seemed to absolutely love the way she reacted to him. His hands stroked the sides of her, then one hand went down to her pussy to feel. She gasped as he stuck his fingers in.

"You feel like you're almost ready." Sasuke noted, pulling out his fingers and giving one a lick. "Damn… you taste good, even right now…" He cursed her, his erection jumping from just one lick. He gripped her hips with his strong hands, though of course first he had to spread her cheeks and put the tip in position. Sakura shook her head violently- well, as hard as she could, anyways, which wasn't hard- and begged in exhausted whispers, trying to appeal to him with the promise of sex later. He ignored her request and instead wiggled his hips, his tip brushing her anus. Sakura cried out, and to her utter surprise and disgust a surge of pre-cum covered her pussy.

He was going to fuck her while she was actually giving birth. Sakura hadn't known he was capable of such kinky things, even with everything he'd done. Sasuke, impatient, moved his hips so that the tip was in. Sakura screamed in shocked horror, the pain in her spiking up to a horrible level. She gripped the sheets, her upper half soon lying on the bed, as she didn't have the willpower to hold herself up. She felt the baby moving downwards as she pushed, though it was getting harder because of Sasuke. Still, she was determined to give birth, and he wasn't going to stop her- it was a chance to prove that she was better than him. Or something of the sort. Sakura was very confusing when she wanted to be.

Without warning Sasuke bent over Sakura, pushing his swollen member inside of her anus. He winced at her loud scream, which he figured was probably heard by most of the city, but no one came to help her. Sasuke had known they were alone, and he was using that advantage. He pulled his hips back and thrusted once more, though it was a hard task for him- she was so damn tight. As he pulled most of it out of her, he grabbed the lube and poured some on his erection. It wouldn't be pleasant for Sakura, probably, but god did it make Sasuke horny as hell.

He frantically slammed his cock into her, his body curling over hers so that his hands were on the sheets as well for leverage. He moved in and out at a rapid pace, emboldened by his pleasure, as Sakura sobbed and yelped and twisted helplessly. She felt the baby pushing at her walls, and knew it was only a matter of time. She couldn't hold it off, and Sasuke, she realized, might possibly tell this story to the child one day- 'I fucked your mother in the ass while she was giving birth to you'. It was just the kind of thing he might do, and if the kid was as demented as his daddy, he'd delight in the fact.

Sakura's thoughts were shattered as Sasuke humped her primally, grunting and groaning like an animal, driven only by his lust. His feelings had long ago faded away, and only pleasure dominated his mind now. He felt Sakura trembling under him, which made some pre-cum spurt out of him and into her. She exhaled as if she had just been stabbed, as the hot liquid entering her anus wasn't a welcome feeling.

Sakura gripped the sheets tight and held her breath while she pushed, even though she was being rocked back and forth violently as Sasuke pumped his erection in and out of her, only gaining speed. She felt her pussy open and let out a shocked yell. Sasuke, even though he was focused entirely on his own pleasure, noted that the sound was different- he knew what that meant. Grinning, he fucked her harder, hitting her with everything he had- he was a very strong young man, unfortunately for Sakura, and he continued to bang into her tight anus again and again.

"No… ugh… the…" She tried to say, but couldn't get the words out properly. She felt the baby in her slowly start to slip out. Sakura pushed hard, trying to get it over with, as Sasuke reached his climax. His hips bucked wildly and needily, and at the exact moment he moaned with release, Sakura's baby slipped out of her. His cum shot into her anus, and he panted and pulled out, satisfied. He was there to hear the baby's first tiny scream, and he was the one who had to wipe off the baby because Sakura was totally exhausted. She lay on the bed, her ass still in the air, and watched as Sasuke held the baby. He smirked, setting the baby on the bed next to her so that she could take him. That sexy, devilish smile of his made Sakura's body ache even more- she needed him.

Naruto shut the door quietly behind him, sighing and stretching as he took off his shoes and placed them aside. He quickly became alarmed, however, when he heard his newborn baby screaming his head off. Naruto dashed into the room where the sound came from, to find the baby alone. Where the hell was Sakura?! He raced upstairs but stopped at the top flight when he heard a groan, husky and deep, coming from his and Sakura's bedroom. The door was ajar, but Naruto almost didn't want to peek in. That obviously wasn't one of Sakura's noises.

Still, he creeped up and observed the scene from the door, watching with silent shock and disbelief. Sasuke was holding Sakura against the headboard, which was banging into the wall with every thrust. Her face was flushed and her mouth open, breasts bouncing as if in joy. She wore sexy, thin stockings and high heels, and her hair was messed up as a result of their foreplay.

Right as Naruto peeked in, in fact, he was stunned and completely ambushed with another awful thing. They had been murmuring things roughly, but now they were louder, to speak above the baby. "Your son… is crying…" He said between thrusts, though he knew she didn't care. "And you're too busy to help him because you're being fucked…" His growl made Sakura whimper in delight.

"Fuck that." She said harshly with no regret, pushing her sexy body into his, her nipples rubbing on his chest and her arms tightening around his neck. Her back banged against the headboard as Sasuke fucked her, and if they did any more it would no doubt break. He hit her sweet spot and she screamed, crying out, "More! Oh, god, more, Sasuke! I need this!" Her pussy was overflowing with pre-cum, coating Sasuke's enormous cock as he held her legs near his shoulders and grunted as he pushed into her with even more force.

Naruto was finally done with feeling numb. He burst in, the door slamming into the wall, and Sakura looked up in shock. Sasuke, being who he was, simply raised his eyebrows, as if expecting this. Naruto stood there, so angry that he couldn't even think of what he should begin to say.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sakura finally said, as if that was supposed to make what Naruto had just seen go away. "I didn't-"

"Naruto. I'm not such a nice guy, am I?" Sasuke grinned at him, suddenly slamming into his wife again and making her moan in pleasure, and Naruto saw that pre-cum was flowing out of her. He never made that happen… he moved forwards, ready to kill Sasuke. "But I have something to tell you that you need to know." Sasuke said, still fucking Sakura- she was so near climax, and making Naruto watch his wife reach complete pleasure with him would be excellent.

As Naruto paused and thought, Sakura was finally on the edge, and was even more aroused with Naruto watching, for some reason. Sasuke said, "The baby is mine. Not yours." Right as the words left his lips, Sakura came with a loud yell.

Naruto watched, completely shocked yet again, as his lover- at least, she had been- came. Her body jerked violently as she orgasmed, and Sasuke as well reached his climax and came into her, moaning in satisfaction. He pumped his cock into her still, her cum making for a great lubricant. It was the ultimate pleasure, the best sex Sakura had ever had in her life, save for maybe another time with Sasuke.

Naruto grimaced, and before either Sakura or Sasuke could say one word, he had rushed out the door in a fit. Sakura listened to the front door slam, strangely detached… was it odd that she didn't much care what Naruto was feeling or where he ended up? Sasuke chuckled, and she looked up at him. He met her eyes and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Sakura moaned into his mouth, gripping his cock, which he had since pulled out. He yelled, obviously taken aback by her sudden act of dominance. She bent down, giving him an erotically wonderful view of her ass, which was covered messily in his cum mixed with hers.

Sasuke swallowed, actually enjoying her attention to him. Sakura bit down hard on him, and he jumped in surprise. He grabbed her hair and forced her face into him. "I have a feeling…" He grunted down to Sakura. "That I'm going to keep you around."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for reading please leave a review much appreciated also idea for future stories is super helpful.

Sakura settled into her seat, feeling even heavier than usual- that was probably because she needed her fix. It always made her feel bubbly and lighter, despite her true appearance, and it made her oblivious to some of the many bad things that were happening. Today, it couldn't be blocked out, however- it was a thundercloud coating her precious sun. Sasuke was dead. Just like that. Sakura had been a little fearful that he might leave her, despite bearing so many beautiful children for him, but she had never wanted or anticipated this.

Her black funeral outfit was tighter than usual… and this was one of her larger outfits, reserved for the time after she gave birth, usually, when she was a lot plumper than usual. But it had been a while since the last child was born, and the pounds still clung to her once-voluptuous figure. Still, she was attractive… to Naruto, at least, Sakura noticed. He was looking at her with a hint of pity. Leave it to Naruto to mourn over Sasuke, the man who had snatched away his beautiful Sakura with his huge cock and acts of seduction. No other man would have, and yet, here was Naruto, dressed properly in dark mourning colors, attending the funeral. Sakura assumed he had some ulterior motive to be there, and after the general part of the funeral was over she found out she was right.

As she numbly watched her children prancing around, save for the ones who were smart enough or old enough to know what was happening, Naruto slid into a seat beside her. Most of the people were gone, and now only the ones who had come for food or mirthful pleasure remained. Sasuke had had many enemies, and nearly all of them had showed up. It wasn't a surprise, really, as there were so many sadists that Sakura knew of, but still. No respect for him, even if he was lying dead in a coffin.

"Will you marry me?"

The question was so surprising that Sakura almost choked on her sake, which she had been furiously downing in hopes that it would blur her around the edges, make her oblivious to the obvious. She turned and stared at Naruto, who looked only eager. She would know if he was trying to be deceptive, because he wasn't very good at hiding his feelings- he was more sensitive than Sakura's oldest daughter, who was the feminine one of the bunch. "You thought that the best place to ask me would be at my husband's funeral?" She hiccupped, taking another sip of her drink. Sakura partly said it because of that tiny bit of fire still in her, though mostly she wanted to know how he'd respond. She wanted to hear how much he needed her or, at least, his reasons for asking.

Naruto looked down, shame in his eyes, though his face was set in a determined manner. "Yes. I can take care of you and his, uh, your children. I still love you, Sakura. I always have, even when I watched you… I mean, when you… were in bed together, that one day." He was referring to the fateful day when he had arrived home only to hear his baby son- or he had at least thought it was his at the time- screaming his head off. Obviously irritated- anyone would be, Naruto reasoned- he had stomped up the steps, but had slowed his walk when he had heard moans and squeals and mewls of delight. He could identify one of the voices, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it, and he had a very good idea of who the other man was. Still, he had tried to hope that it was someone else, another couple, no matter how stupid that was. Of course, as he had peeked into his own bedroom, he had seen Sakura and Sasuke tangled in the sheets, Sakura's large breasts bouncing and her cheeks flushed as Sasuke dominated her roughly- like a real man.

After that, he had stormed out, but Sakura hadn't run after him. Even her apology was weak and thin, and she obviously didn't mean it. It hurt Naruto badly, but he hadn't been able to hold a grudge against her for long, upon seeing how happy she was with Sasuke. He still coveted Sakura, but he wasn't ashamed of coveting another man's wife, in this case, and he had admired her whenever he could, taking guilty pleasure from masturbating to the thought- or, a few times, sight- of her.

Sakura waited while the memories replayed in Naruto's head. Finally, he said, "Please, Sakura? It would make me so happy… and I'm rich enough so that you wouldn't have to worry." It wasn't as if Sasuke and Sakura had been poor, but still, so many children were hard to keep track of, and if she wanted to give them the best of everything- and, of course, she did, as they were Sasuke's children, and her own- it would be very expensive. Marrying Naruto would mean that she wasn't alone, that her children would have all they wanted and even more, that she could fall asleep knowing Sasuke's offspring were all alive and well, continuing his legacy…

"Yes." Sakura said, a tiny bit of affection in her voice- she still liked Naruto, even after all this, though not intensely and not lustfully, not after comparing him to Sasuke- and she smiled as if she might start crying again. Naruto was happy to take her response for what it was- mild approval, he thought, and willingness to be her wife, if nothing else. Sakura's oldest son- that same wailing newborn that had tipped Naruto off to Sakura's steamy love affair- frowned in disdain and looked away as Naruto softly kissed Sakura, for all the world looking as darkly attractive, even when scowling, as his dead father.

"Don't worry, I've let it out a bit, I know how stressed you are these days about your wedding." The seamstress, who had arrived with Sakura's wedding gown in a garment bag, smiled sympathetically, using 'stressed' as a nice way of saying that Sakura had packed on the pounds since she had made the dress for Sakura's wedding to Sasuke. Sakura, a bit insulted but not enough to fight much, nodded warily, watching as the bag was unzipped. It was gorgeous, of course, the best Naruto's money could buy, but she didn't feel the giddy excitement she was supposed to, nor did she feel intensely aroused at the thought of her groom fucking her in that gown until she couldn't walk.

Of course she didn't feel happy, not enough to make her anticipate the wedding march. Her husband was dead, her real lover, the one who had been able to keep Sakura orgasming as his cum spilled into her. The children hadn't been a choice, really, but rather a result of that passion- for years, she had been pregnant in a continuous cycle, and after a while she hadn't really questioned the fact that, after the resting period between babies, she would be pregnant once more. If anything, it made Sasuke hornier, to fuck his pregnant wife mercilessly- as he had the first time, when Sakura had been alone in the hospital. He had found her fucking herself with her fingers urgently, moaning and murmuring lustful little sounds, obviously thinking of Sasuke.

And so, Sakura had actually looked forward to giving birth, though also the child, as it meant that Sasuke would hump her to the point of exhaustion, though she dutifully delivered every baby despite her tiredness. Every day with Sasuke had been sensual, heavenly, and loving at the same time. Of course she loved him- how couldn't she?- and it had been a huge blow to see him lying in that coffin. She had assumed that his eyes would fly open, those lips- still curved into a smirk- would find hers, and his pants would be down in two seconds. But, no… that was not what had happened.

Sakura stepped into the dress, the seamstress lacing it up- it was a bit tight, but nothing Sakura couldn't handle. It made her breasts look fantastic, if nothing else, as they were at least half out of the clothing. She waved away the seamstress, and once the woman had literally stepped over the threshold- and not even before the woman closed the door- Sakura had turned jittery, anxious, though not over her wedding.

God, she needed something… she craved that high she got from drugs, which was topped only by sex with Sasuke. Once, she had combined them both, and it had felt like nothing on the earth she had ever experienced. She sucked on a cigarette, ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to be smoking, and held the smoke in for nearly a minute before exhaling. It didn't help, though, and she could only look forward to the fact that her dealer would be attending the wedding.

Why should she expect his arrival and not her own ceremony? Two words: fantastic drugs. Hopefully she could get high enough to forget this tomorrow, as she'd surely have to tame down her behavior to convince Naruto's family and friends that she really had decided to remarry him out of love, and that the relationship with Sasuke had been purely out of necessity, after she realized her 'mistakes'. If she acted bristly and sarcastic, or at least only like that, his family would surely make sure Naruto didn't give her an extra dime.

Just as she was knocking back a shot to remove the jitters, an attractive black man stepped into the dressing suite. "Hey, baby." He chuckled, taking in her appearance. Despite the pudge of her stomach and the signs of aging, worsened by so much drug and alcohol abuse. He noticed the slinky dress discarded on the floor, smiling to himself. If he had a body like that, he'd wear nothing, too… even if he was a bit… _wider _than he used to be, just as Sakura was.

But he himself was very skinny- anyone who guessed his occupation could say why- but his weight seemed to be one of the only physical side effects. Otherwise, he walked smoothly and had suffered nothing else from blatant drug use. "Hello, blushing bride." He rumbled in his delectable voice, coming up behind her and putting his large hands on her waist. He rubbed her hips very, very slowly, knowing this would turn her on. And it did- as she heard the scratchy sound of his fingers on the beading and saw his coy smile, she grinned, her eyes youthful in comparison to the wrinkles under her eyes. Still, she was pretty.

"You brought it?" Sakura squealed, turning around to face him and give him a hot kiss on the lips. He's always been extremely sexy to her, though Sasuke had always won out in the end- as such she hadn't ever acted on it. Now, Naruto was the only sexual option, and she'd much rather have Roman dominate her. Much, much, much rather.

"Your wedding present?" He raised his eyebrows, smiling as she kissed him. "'Course, babe, anything for my princess." He pulled out the baggie and allowed Sakura to snatch it, and he even helped her finish the drug off, snorting the tiniest bit. She had always been a fantastic customer, as Sasuke had enough money to pay for her… _hobbies_. "What's your method of payment, sugar? You don't have the dark horse to pay, but I trust you've figured something out."

Sakura blindly handed him a crumpled stack of bills, and for a second he frowned. Not because it wasn't enough, but because he had expected her new, limited flow of funding meant she'd pay him with something even more valuable. He'd offered enough times to pay her for her 'services', maybe even get her a bit extra. But she only paid for the extra and declined, leaving him to find some cheap whores on the sidewalk. They were okay for a quick fix, but Ronan had a craving for someone like Sakura- sexy in every sense, the kind of hot you couldn't imitate with your body. It was in her walk, her words, her smile, her eyes… it was everything about her, and not even her cigarette breath or bits of chub could turn him off- in fact, the smell reminded him of her and made him get hard even when she wasn't around.

But in the next second, Sakura was biting Roman's neck, letting out a sensual little moan. She'd been considering letting him have some of her, but not all- the drugs were that little push she needed to make the move. Or, rather, ask him for more. "Fuck me, Ronan." She growled, the vulgar words contrasting starkly against her innocent white gown and flawless hair and makeup, which had been done to make her look a little better than usual.

Ronan was so shocked he froze, the hands that had been running along the beads stopping instantly. "Did I tell you to stop touching me?" Sakura, emboldened, slid her hand down his pants and squeezed his obvious erection, though she gasped in surprise. Ronan was absolutely enormous, like Sasuke, and just thinking of the fact that she'd have to satisfy Naruto's tiny cock made her thirsty for a _real _fucking.

Luckily for her, Ronan jumped into action the second she brushed her fingers on his throbbing cock. "In your wedding dress? How rude of me." He tutted, at the same time thrusting his hips so that Sakura held his erection further. When he saw her shocked expression, most likely at his size, he grinned wider. "Did I tell you to stop touching me?" He hissed, pushing her against the wall. He ground his hips against her hand, which seemed to break her spell just the tiniest bit, though it was obvious she was still very stunned.

Sakura gasped and shook her head in response to his question, and tried to close her hand around his huge shaft… and she couldn't. She felt a surge of wetness soak her underwear. "Oh, fuck me…" She breathed, using a common expression for surprise. Ronan, obviously, took that opportunity.

"I will." He pushed her against the wall further, unzipping her dress the tiniest bit so that her boobs spilled out of her corset. He lathered them with his tongue, sucking greedily on her nipples. He moaned appreciatively- he'd always loved her tits. His favorite pastime, at least, before today, had been watching her body move, especially when her breasts bounced and her whole body undulated like a smooth wave as she walked.

Sakura desperately tugged at his pants, fumbling with his tight belt. Her fingers were skillful, luckily, when she was in heat, and she slid them down for better access. He was pulsing, and as she pulled down the pants he pushed her down to the floor, watching as if mesmerized as her bare boobs bounced upon her knees hitting the floor. He didn't even get to say 'suck it', because as soon as Sakura was faced with the skin of his member she dragged her tongue along the skin, cheeks as pink as her hair and her small tongue. She took him into her mouth barely a second later, putting him immediately down her throat and taking even more in.

Ronan grinned and let out a groan as his hips bucked into her poor throat, but she seemed to love it, and he couldn't even blink as he looked down at her bouncy breasts. Just seeing her doing it to him, for some reason, made him hornier. "More." He commanded, knowing Sakura loved domination to some degree, and he was right this time. Sakura eagerly stuffed his cock down her throat, the feeling of her trying to swallow hitting Ronan. It was like a vibrator, almost, as the feeling wouldn't stop, and he hissed out in admiration. How did this girl do it?

He felt his heat rising but didn't want to stop yet. He pulled himself away with a wet pop as his erection left her mouth, and she crawled forward to lick the pre-cum off of his tip. Her tongue swirled around him lovingly, and he couldn't help but grab her hair and gently pull her upwards a bit. He leaned down and had to use both hands to pull up the dress, just so his silky skin could brush against her legs as he pushed the silk upwards. Luckily she hadn't gotten a dress with too many poofy layers- that would've been hell for him, and he would have ducked under the gown and just started using his tongue to fuck her.

But now, he pushed his erection into her open legs, his tip wiggling against her wet pussy. She arched her back and almost did a split, her legs widening, and this was the reaction he'd been waiting for. Now with full access, he relentlessly pushed his enormous cock into her, not giving Sakura even a moment to process the feeling before he started pushing into her. Sakura felt the sides of him tickle her walls teasingly, which soon heated up as the friction increased. He angled himself so that he was going directly into her, making both her pleasure and his much more intense.

Her walls tightened like a vice, making him let out a primal mix of a laugh and a yell. Ronan ground his hips on hers, and they slid to the ground a moment later, both of them concentrating so much on the sex that their legs didn't really want to hold them up. Just in time, Ronan heard footsteps in the hall and rolled them into a closet, though it pained him to do so. He had barely managed to reach up and shut the door before someone called Sakura's name. The person could be heard shifting around as Ronan continued to pound into Sakura, whose ass was pounding against the floor as he fucked her, though not loud enough to be heard.

She made continual gasping noises, but they too weren't heard, and she made an effort not to scream as he hit a spot that made her whole body shudder and quake. Whoever was in the other room said something to someone else, something that sounded like a 'keep looking'. After a few more minutes of Ronan humping Sakura like a rag doll, they both heard- and felt- the strains of the bridal march being played nearby, as the hall was on the other side of the wall.

"No." Sakura growled stubbornly, though it was so weak and breathy that Ronan wanted her to say his own name like that. "Don't… ahhh." She thrusted her hips upwards, loving the way he moved, so different from Sasuke but so… damn… good. "Don't slow… d-down! I n-need you. Oh, Ronan!" She screamed loudly, as she felt him push down into her hard, showing her he had no intention of stopping.

Now that she had said his name like that, he allowed himself to fully let go. He let his hands lay on the hardwood flooring, aching but strong, as he moved from side to side to get in even deeper, making Sakura scream softly once more. It wasn't heard, as the bridal march was being played so that it extended- the wedding party was hoping it would draw Sakura from hiding, as Naruto had insisted she hadn't left him at the altar.

Knowing people would soon assume Sakura didn't care, he picked up the pace, knowing he'd be doing this as soon as tonight. That little Naruto wasn't enough for her, he knew. He gritted his teeth and grunted, using every last bit of his primal strength to shove his cock deep inside of her trembling, dripping pussy. He couldn't hold off anymore- he felt his climax being reached and groaned so loudly it almost hurt Sakura's ears. It was amazing, and the sound fused with the wedding march in her memory, so that she would remember only this part of the wedding.

As she felt his hot cum pour into her at an alarming speed, she screamed and began to orgasm, her body moving without her commands. Her nails dug into his back, leaving little marks that he'd feel later to remember every little twitch of Sakura's body. Sakura came, her cum spilling out of her and mixing with Ronan's. It spilled onto her dress, though luckily only the inside. Ronan immediately pulled out, and was extremely pleased to hear Sakura's whimper of protest. "Oooh, baby…" He ducked under the skirt, lapping up the cum that was still coming out of her. She moaned girlishly as his rough tongue plunged into her, his face covered with her cum. After she had stopped cumming- mostly- he pulled up her panties and adjusted the garter after. "I'll see you tonight. Did you think I'd leave you hanging?" He teased, kissing her pretty mouth with his aggressive lips. "Now go marry that idiot. We need a cover up, baby." Her rubbed her hips and kissed her quickly, picking her limp body up in his arms and opening the closet door. Half dragging her, he pressed the bouquet into her hands and pushed her lightly out the door, making her stand. With one final chuckle, he closed the door behind them and slipped away down the hall, to sit with the other guests.

Sakura panted, pulling up her bodice and trying not to sprint after him and demand more. A friend of hers rounded the corner, and upon seeing her loosened bodice she shook her head. "Bathroom. I told them you were around that time of the month, the idiots, they thought you left him." Her friend smirked and re-laced Sakura speedily, guiding her to the aisle. Sakura began walking, and the lateness was immediately pardoned by everyone in the room. Her hair was prettily mussed- by Ronan's hands- and she had a flush on her face- caused by Ronan fucking her on the floor of a dark closet.

Naruto, mistaking the blush for one of love, grinned and folded his hands. At last, he thought, he had Sakura's heart.


End file.
